AMORES EXTRAÑOS
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Ella era tan hermosa y a la vez tan dura, tan unica y brillante pero a la vez invisible para el mundo o simplemente solo para mi, ¿cuanto tiempo? ¿cuantos años? ¿Seguira esperando? ¿Seguira siendo ciego? ambos mirandose bajo la luz de las estrellas sin saber que decir...como empezar...como seguir...reiniciar ¿Era opcion?...Helga lo miro con cierto temor pero no habia marcha atras..
1. CAPITULO 1 INICIANDO ETAPAS

**...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1 REINICIANDO ¿?**

* * *

 _ **Como dos personas pueden ser dos gotas de agua, tan dulce, tan increíble, tan cálido, tan invisible pero a la vez transparente ¿Cómo dos personas se miran sin verse? ¿Cómo pueden hablarse sin hablar? El amor es el más hermoso y difícil tesoro de hallar en el mundo, pero ¿Cómo poder distinguirlo? Aun cuando lo tuviste enfrente todo el tiempo o tal vez más de lo que siempre quisiste admitir para ti mismo, siempre estuvo ahí, siempre fue para ti, pero cuando las almas gemelas suelen ser como dos gotas pero no ambas de agua ¿Qué ocurre? Es la combinación perfecta ¿Acaso? O ¿Es una bomba explosiva? Que no necesariamente puede llegar a complementar ante la vista de los demás que solo ven la superficialidad de las cosas, quizás puede salgo que el cerebro humano muchas veces no puede llegar a comprender, hasta quizás vivirlo, analizarlo, saborearlo y enriquecerse de este… el amor así simplemente no tiene una ecuación ni punto de comparación y el resultado no suele ser el mismo ni ser exacto, siempre puede sorprendernos…**_

 _ **C.M.M. (S.M)**_

* * *

Era el primer día de escuela en la preparatoria publica número 23, Helga era una joven como cualquier otra, bueno quizás no tan normal como las demás pero si en manera superficial era igual que las demás pero sin llegar a la exageración en muchos sentidos pero en otros era demasiado apasionada y única, era una llama encendida en un sentido mejor de decirlo.

Estaba en el equipo femenil de béisbol que por cierto ella había logrado que se hiciera en la secundaria y aunque ahora debía comenzar la misma lucha en la preparatoria era de esperarse que fuera de este modo también y terminaría siendo igual la capitana del equipo era algo predecible en el aspecto de que no se rendía tan fácil al recibir un no por respuesta.

Si esa era Helga G. Pataki, mandona y a la vez luchadora por sus propios derechos pero aunque no lo parecía indirectamente siempre terminaba ayudando o beneficiando a los demás que en un principio no tenían esas agallas para enfrentar el océano mismo, pero Helga, Helga tenía un espíritu indomable, eso era algo que siempre la había caracterizado desde niña pero con el tiempo la hacía ante los ojos de los más desafortunados y digo eso porque en si era desafortunado enamorarse de la persona más difícil en este planeta ¿No?

¿Quién tendría la llave?

Ella tenía alguien, alguien que no tenía caso mencionar porque para esa persona siempre fue invisible, se había jurado así misma no volver a mencionar sus sentimientos por esa persona, esa persona que en los últimos tiempos había estado mas cerca de lo que cuando era niña hubiera deseado, pero simplemente era eso, una cercanía por conveniencia, una cercanía por acuerdo mutuo, cercanía que no significaba nada, cercanía que se reducía a una relación en común…sus amigos.

Ya no era la niña de nueve que se confesó ante ese niño en aquella azotea y menos era la niña que había dicho y confirmado sus sentimientos en aquella selva perdida de San Lorenzo, no, esa niña apasionada aún vivía dentro de ella, pero había aprendido a seguir adelante, aprendió a sobrellevar sus sentimientos y a controlarlos a tal grado que ahora estaba bien y aprendió a vivir con un amor no correspondido que ahora estaba abierta y decidida a encontrar su alma gemela, no la que el destino le había hecho ver, sino una que la hiciera sentir bien y amada, no enloquecida por amor a tal grado de quitar el aire.

Se miró en el espejo antes de bajar, llevaba una falda color beige, una blusa de tirantes color rosa, un suéter a juego con la falda, unos lindas botitas de color rosa igual que la blusa, su cabello suelto y cayendo graciosamente sobre su hombro derecho y una diadema detenía que este cayera sobre sus hermosos ojos azules, el listón rosa había quedado en el olvido.

En realidad en manos de otra persona que seguramente lo tiro, en realidad no había querido cruzar palabras sobre lo que paso con él, pero es que una segunda vez rechazada era demasiado y ella nunca quiso tocar el tema por temor aunque tampoco es como si este hubiera insistido, tal vez un par de ocasiones pero eso nada más.

La uniceja había pasado a mejor vida, ahora tenía dos perfectas y bien definidas cejas y no es que se hubiera vuelto muy femenina pero desde sexto comenzó a hacer cambios en su modo de vestir tratando de hacer un último intento para con Arnold, pero en realidad no dio muchos frutos y menos después de volver de ese viaje a San Lorenzo y luego pasar a la secundaria, todo volvió a ser lo normal al menos eso aparentaban, o aparentaba ella.

-¡Olga, se te hace tarde, date prisa!

Helga bufo, algunas cosas nunca cambiaran pero tampoco puede culpar a sus padres después de todo… Miro una fotografía que tenía escondida en su cajón de la mesita de dormir, donde se podía ver a Olga sonriente con un pequeño bebe en brazos…ella estaría tan feliz y ese bebe, si…

-¡Helga!

-¡Voy Bob ya te había escuchado!

Miriam estaba tirada en el sofá durmiendo agotada aparentemente pero ella sabía que era porque aún no podía controlar sus problemas lo cual siempre le preocupaba, observo al pequeño bebe que había observado hace unos instantes en la fotografía de su alcoba, este se emocionó al verla, era tan solo un bebe de 6 meses.

-Hola pequeño mounstro –Dijo está sonriendo

-Recuerda que debes apresurarte en las mañanas para que puedas darle de desayunar y llevarlo a la guardería –Dijo Bob Pataki quien miraba al niño con cierta molestia aunque Helga sabía que en el fondo si lo querían si no, no se hubiera tomado el tiempo de encontrarle una excelente guardería, tal vez solo era lo que se envolvía a través de ese pequeño niño y de su hermana.

-¿Por qué Miriam no puede?

Bob miro a la rubia sin poder entender –Sabes bien que tu madre no está bien, hace lo que puede y…

-¿Papa no te cansas de esto?

-¿De qué?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero y Olga esta ha…

-¡No hables mal de tu hermana! –Exclamo molesto –Ahora hazte cargo del bebe, Olga

-El cual es tu nieto…Y soy Helga

-Como sea

Si toda su vida escuchando lo mismo pero bastaron dos segundos en que el pequeñito le sonrió para que su enojo se esfumara y se dedicara a atenderlo, había cuidado a ese bebe prácticamente desde que nació ¿Cómo podía estar molesta con alguien como él? Cuando el si la notaba, y además se emocionaba al verla, si habían sido seis meses duros, los últimos de secundaria estuvo durmiéndose en las clases y de lo más distraída por suerte era una alumna excelente por lo que no tuvo demasiados problemas.

-Bien Alex hay que apurarnos o llegare tarde a la escuela

El niño solo rio un poco antes de echar sobre la cara de la rubia un poco de su comida.

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes estaba un joven rubio desayunando con sus padres, hacía años que lo hacía aun le costaba comprender que aquello era verdad y no mentira, sus padres habían regresado con el cuándo los encontró, no lo pensaron no se decepcionaron del hijo que tenían, al contrario a partir de ese momento solo se dedicaron a amarlo, amarlo como siempre imagino que sus padres lo amarían.

Es verdad que ya no es un niño pero aun amaba como sus padres seguían demostrando esa adoración y amor hacia él, realmente agradecía tener la familia que tenían, junto a sus abuelos que ya eran más grandes pero no por eso dejaban de ser como siempre y eso lo hacía feliz, junto a su pequeña hermanita que tenía ya un año y medio de edad, pensar que apenas era un bebe. La amaba.

Era idéntica a su madre, pero parecía tener un poco del carácter de los abuelos pues siempre estaba un poco temperamental por decirlo de un modo algo que le recordaba a…aunque no podía decirse que estos años la relación cambio a un término mejor que solo conocidos, podía decirse que eran cercanos, lo cual estaba más que agradecido pero a la vez era doloroso, ser invisible a veces pero al final siempre fue así ¿No? Además ya era momento de avanzar era lo que siempre se decía pero inevitablemente sus pocas relaciones no duraron por ello.

Era un chico atractivo pero casi nadie lo encontraba interesante o era algo que sentía ya que la mayoría de las chicas siempre parecían ser atraída por bravucones o por gente como Gerald con una relación estable pero con un gran atractivo…su cuerpo por el basquetbol.

Él había estado en el equipo de béisbol y había estado a punto de ser el capitán pero no lo fue, gracias a la rubia, pero eso es otra historia.

Después de lo de industrias futuro pensó que las cosas irían mejor cuando pasaron a sexto Helga parecía ser más agradable y llego a pensar que tal vez…pero no…no paso, luego San Lorenzo donde hizo lo más increíble y valiente a sus casi doce años y que nunca pensó hacer pero lo hizo, desgraciadamente tampoco avanzo de eso, al regresar a casa la rubia le evadía casi todo el tiempo y cuando quiso sacar el tema a la conversación esta siempre se excusaba y al final dijo que no quería hablar del tema que lo olvidara ¿Olvidarlo? Si como no, claro que no lo había olvidado.

Pero por esta razón decidió comenzar a salir con otras chicas, al principio esperando alguna reacción de parte de esta pero nunca lo hubo, al menos nunca lo noto, esa mujer sí que lo volvía loco y sacaba facetas de su personalidad que no conocía.

Sus novias a veces se aburrían un poco del rubio, ya que siempre era muy despistado sobre todo cuando alguna que otra vez su mente navegaba lejos de ellas, lo cual sucedía a menudo por eso terminaban sus relaciones aunque a decir verdad algunas solo era para pasar un rato, claro que una que otra llamo su atención, sobretodo Lila quien en secundaria accedido salir con él un par de veces pero no pasó nada más que de amigos.

O Sherly quien fue su última novia, esa mujer sí que era hermosa, algo materialista y lo dejo porque encontró un mejor propuesto que la llevaba y traía de la escuela a sus compras y de sus compras a su casa, o algo así entendió cuando termino con él, era algo que nunca comprendería ¿Qué acaso las mujeres no saben hacer algo más que pensar en su apariencia y en gastar dinero? Sabía que había o hubo una pero ya no había que pensar más en algo prácticamente perdido.

-¿Qué piensas chaparrito? –Pregunto su abuelo sacándolo de sus pensamientos confusos que ya estaban dirigiéndose a algo en concreto.

-¿Eh? Nada…nada abuelo, nos vemos –Tomo su jugo a toda prisa pues debía irse ya si quería llegar a tiempo, se acercó a su hermana –Nos vemos July –Dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza pero la pequeña comenzó a molestarse porque su hermano se acercara

-No está muy de buenas –Movió la cabeza de lado a lado –Las mujeres son complicadas desde niñas ¿No campeón?

-En realidad desde bebes –Dijo Phill sonriente

Miles asintió sonriente –Cierto porque ella aun es un bebe pero ya es muy complicada como su ma…

-¿Quién? –Dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño

Arnold sonrió divertido, por supuesto su mama no era un pan de dulce, algo que no había analizado hasta hace unos días cuando se ponía a pensar demasiado en ciertas cosas lo cual ya era una rutina y costumbre, pero se dio cuenta que casualmente su abuela era quien complementaba a su abuelo en todo sentido y sobre todo por decirlo de un modo aparentemente ella era quien era la fuerte en la relación como sus padres, como…se sonrojo un poco al pensar en ello.

-¿Estas bien Arnold? –Stella se acercó a él para tocarle la frente –Estas rojo, puede que tengas fiebre y…

-Estoy bien mama

Miles rio por lo bajo y Phill soltó una carcajada –Solo está enamorado Stella no es nada

-¿Enamorado?

-Eso no es verdad…yo…. ¡Abuelo!

Arnold se sonrojo aún más.

-Jajajaja –Miles soltó la risa sin poderlo más –Seguro que si está enamorado al ser tan despistado para no llevar camisa

Arnold se sonrojo y bajo rápidamente para verse y entonces -¡Papa, tú también! –Dijo molesto

-Perdón hijo

-Ya me voy

-Con cuidado cariño y por favor abrígate por la fiebre –Dijo Stella dándole un beso y guiñándole el ojo

-Ma…olvídalo –Dijo abrumado y avergonzado pero exhausto y sabiendo que no podría contra ellos se dispuso a ir, cuando cerró la puerta escucho a su hermana llorar, eso era algo que nunca le gusto, está siempre lloraba cuando salía de la casa.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia la preparatoria cuando vio a una joven rubia batallar por bajar del autobús cuando este se puso en marcha y casi la tira, esta comenzó a gritarle mil cosas pero después tuvo que enfocar su mirada hacia unas hojas que se encontraban ya en el suelo.

-¡Es perfectamente lo que necesitaba!

Arnold se acercó rápidamente hacia la rubia que de inmediato cuando la reconoció sintió una pequeña punzada pero restándole importancia se acercó. –Helga

La rubia sintió su corazón acelerar al escuchar aquella voz, pero trato de recomponerse de inmediato para contestarle –Arnold ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy para la escuela…te ayudo –Dijo bajando a recoger todos los papeles que a la rubia se le habían caído

-Yo…yo puedo –Dijo está tratando de bajar pero el rubio ya había terminado -¿A dónde vas a ir? –Pregunto viendo el niño que estaba en los brazos de la rubia -¿Quién es?

Esta se sonrojo un poco no quería que nadie la viera en esa situación pero tomo las hojas que el rubio tenía en la mano –Debo ir a la guardería que está aquí a la vuelta –Murmuro caminando

Arnold la siguió despacio y entonces una duda se instaló en su mente la cual era ridícula pero no pudo evitar hacerla -¿Es tu hijo?

-¿Qué? –Helga lo miro sonrojada pero un tanto ofendida eso no era lo que esperaba aunque a decir verdad -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Creo que eso es obvio Helga

-¿Y si lo fuera a ti qué?

Eso le molesto –Nada pero…

-¿Entonces?

-Lo es entonces, porque si hago memoria, tu hace unos meses dejaste de ir a algunos lugares y en clase te dormías pero no tienes novio y…

-Vaya Arnoldo me alegra ver que estas tan al pendiente de mi vida –Sonrió con sarcasmo, siguió avanzando

-¿entonces?

Helga rodo los ojos mientras saludaba a la maestra y daba un beso al pequeñito que le miraba tranquilo pero… -Vamos Alex tienes…no…no puedo vamos, te veré al rato –Le dio un beso y se lo entregó a la muestra quien lo llevo con rapidez adentro mientras él bebe lloraba.

Helga dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima antes de dar la vuelta con su mochila en mano para ir a la escuela, Arnold la seguía de cerca. –Es el hijo de Olga y no me preguntes más porque no te lo diré

Arnold se sorprendió no solo porque le respondiera si no porque ni siquiera sabía que Olga se hubiera casado o tuviera novio, se notaba que la familia Pataki tenía el don de ocultar todo bajo el tapete como bien decía el señor Pataki siempre, al parecer era un problema que había dentro de esa familia porque ¿Por qué entonces no estaría Helga dejando a su sobrino en la guardería cierto?

-Bien –Fue lo único que se le ocurría decir pero después de unos segundos se le ocurrió algo y debía ser antes de que llegaran a la escuela que ya estaba prácticamente frente a ellos –Helga

-¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo está viéndolo de reojo y deteniéndose cuando este lo hizo

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Rhonda este fin?

-Sabes que nunca voy

-Pero ira Phoebe ¿No?

-Supongo eso más depende del afro, de tu amigo

-Si –Rio nervioso –Bueno pues estaba…estaba preguntándome si…

-¡Cariño!

Un joven pelinegro se acercó a la rubia quien le sonrió tiernamente –Hola –Saludo al verlo acercarse, dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca, bastante cerca de sus labios, Arnold sintió revuelto el estómago.

-Buenos días, preciosa –Sonrió y miro a Arnold quien le devolvió la mirada –Arnold ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Lorenzo

-¿Qué ibas a decirme, Arnold?

El rubio miro con algo de duda y nervios –Yo…ah…nada –Suspiro mientras soltaba lo último, ¿Qué caso tenia?

-Bien ¿Nos vamos, princesa? Es tarde

-Sí, solo…bueno –Helga estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar –Te alcanzo ahorita ¿de acuerdo? –Le entrego su mochila

-Bien, pero no tardes –Dio una última mirada a Arnold y se fue

-¿Así que Lorenzo y tú?

-Solo somos amigos

-¿Amigos, Helga?

Esta rodo los ojos –Si aunque lo dudes, los hombres y mujeres solo pueden ser amigos

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, no es estrictamente necesario que haya algo entre ellos es algo muy retardo de tu parte pensar diferente como si aún fuera una edad de…

-Entiendo –Dijo molesto

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Le besaste

-¿Y? puedo besar a quien quiera

-Si eso ya lo note –Dijo sonriente –Y ser amiga de hombres simplemente ¿No?

-Si ya te dije que no tiene nada…

-Y besar a tus amigos

-¿Qué es lo que…que te traes Arnold?

-Lo cual quiere decir que si yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo entonces ¿Qué…?

-¿Cuándo lo hemos sido?

A Helga le dolió pero no comprendía ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

-Bien –Dijo trabajosamente el rubio –Para mí eres mi amiga pero si no soy eso entonces quiero serlo

-Pues suerte con ese deseo porque yo…

Y entonces una mano salió de la nada para estrellarse contra la mejilla del rubio, Helga le miraba furiosa, mientras sentía aun los labios cálidos de Arnold quemando sobre la comisura de los suyos, no había sido bien un beso como esos que se dieron de niños pero si fue algo muy cerca y que lo haya hecho de esa forma o simplemente saber ¿Por qué demonios lo hizo? ¿Por qué ahora que parecía que todo volvía a brillar para ella? Lo miro molesta antes de dar media vuelta e irse corriendo del lugar.

Definitivamente Arnold P. Shortman se había vuelto loco y de lo más extraño que alguna vez fue Brainy.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **en modo de compensacion, espero que les guste el inicio de una historia que me llego de momento jejeje ;D**_

 ** _hare actualizaciones toda la semana o lo que resta mas bien, comenzare con mismos padres que ya tengo un nuevo capitulo :D despues me seguire con los demas que ya tengo y quiero avisar que un fic esta proximo a terminar no dire cual pero no se vayan a perder ninguno ;D ya estoy mas libre estuve en auditoria y enferma la semana pasada por eso me ausente desde el viernes lo siento pero aqui estoy ;D_**

 _ **saludos**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 EL PROYECTO

**.**

 **.**

 **Estare actualizando**

 **una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, sigan votando**

 **comenzare a contar los votos a partir de ahora para la semana que entra**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 EL INICIO DE LO DESCONOCIDO**

* * *

 _ **El amor es la ecuación que nunca se resuelve, ¿Cómo confiar en quien nunca se ganó la confianza? ¿Cómo recuperar lo que no se tomó? ¿Cómo recuperar algo que ni siquiera se sabía tener? A veces el amor es una ecuación sin respuesta, sin solución, en realidad el amor no se piensa, no se razona, no se resuelve, no tiene inicio ni tiene fin, no tiene reglas ni tampoco condiciones, el amor es libertad, el amor nace con pureza y nunca se va, el amor se siente o no se siente.**_

 _ **El amor es infinito y el sentimiento más puro que cualquier persona o ser puede dar.**_

 _ **A.P.S.**_

* * *

Helga iba camino hacia la cafetería malhumorada y es que ¿Qué porque el señor Barry no podía darle el trabajo sola? ¿Por qué demonios ese día parecía que todo le jugaba realmente mal a ella?

Un proyecto de arte para la clase de química y específicamente el señor Barry dijo que debía hacerlo con esa persona y era justo a la persona que no deseaba ver por lo menos por el resto de su vida o al menos el año escolar o quizás hasta que se fuera a la universidad.

-Helga

 _"_ _Perfecto"_

-¿Qué se te ofrece Arnoldo?

-Quería saber ¿A qué hora nos veríamos para…?

-No…haremos nuestra parte del trabajo por separado Arnoldo

-Pero el señor Barry dijo que…

-No me importa –Dijo Helga adelantándose para su casillero

-Helga el trabajo es en equipo no individual y…

-No me interesa Arnold siempre que hemos trabajado juntos algo sale mal porque ni tú me soportas ni yo te soporto así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo lo más fácil para ambos?

Habían llegado al casillero de la rubia por lo que Arnold aprovecho y se colocó justo frente a este cuando ella intentaba sacar un libro. -¿Vamos que te asusta Helga?

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no verlo siguió tratando de acercarse a su casillero pero Arnold no se movió solo se colocó mejor para que esta no tuviera otra opción más que acercarse a él.

-Muévete Arnoldo

-No lo hare hasta que podamos ser dos personas civilizadas y quedar bien para hacer un trabajo que te guste o no, nos tocó hacerlo juntos –Sonrió mientras sujetaba la muñeca de la joven quien se había alejado de momento para irse, la halo hacia el – ¿O tienes miedo Pataki?

Observo que estaba realmente nerviosa se volvió a morder el labio y desvió la mirada de sus ojos, eso era una muy buena señal, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego de niño? Helga era un libro abierto si sabias descifrarlo.

-No… -Susurro apenas audible la rubia mientras sentía sus piernas flaquear, el beso de esa mañana la había dejado muy a flor de piel en sus sentimientos y sabía que si Arnold insistía más…solo un poco más si se daba cuenta lo que estaba tan claro, pero no…seguía siendo el mismo denso de siempre.

Al menos eso pensaba ella. Arnold se acercó más peligrosamente a sus labios entre abiertos de la rubia -¿Segura? Entonces… -Sintió el aliento del rubio sobre su piel provocándole descargas eléctricas -¿A qué hora te veo?

Helga dejo escapar su respiración en un pequeño suspiro de resignación, algo que le ayudo fue la furia y pudo zafar su muñeca del agarre del rubio y separarse para poder tomar aire y evitar caer en ese momento a sus pies. –En mi casa a las 5

-¿No quieres que sea en…?

-Solo puedo hacer el trabajo en mi casa, lo siento y si no te gusta ya te dije la solución, así que tómalo o déjalo –Dijo la rubia exasperada interrumpiéndolo

-Bien –Dijo Arnold haciéndose a un lado para permitirla tomar lo que necesitaba de su casillero –Nos vemos entonces en la tarde –Dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y huir antes de que esta reaccionara

Helga solo quedo en schock por un momento cuando sintió los labios cálidos de Arnold quemando su piel por su contacto, sonrió por un momento tontamente pero de inmediato la cambio para una de furia pero era demasiado tarde Arnold ya no estaba.

.

.

.

Lorenzo había observado desde la mañana como Arnold había estado con Helga, sabía desde hace años que entre ellos había algo, bueno sabía perfectamente bien que Helga estuvo enamorado de él, pero hace años que ya no lo estaba, al menos eso había dicho la misma Helga y el prefirió creerle antes de desconfiar de su mejor amiga, pero Arnold, siempre lo veía y observaba que muchas veces no quitaba la mirada de la rubia, eso no le gustaba, le había hecho sufrir y el no merecía a alguien como ella, menos por haber sido tan ciego estos años, el en cambio…él podía hacerla feliz.

Lo mejor de todo este asunto era que los padres de Helga aprobaban su amistad muchas veces los adultos habían mencionado que harían una bonita pareja eso le agrado y la idea no se iba, claro que la rubia no había dicho que le gustara o estuviera enamorado de él pero sabía que no le era indiferente del todo.

Y al verla con su antiguo amor despertó algo, algo que no había sentido pese a ver que Arnold muchas veces la miraba, la observaba mientras jugaba, esperaba y aunque sabía que anhelaba nunca le importo estar con otras personas, pero ese día…ese día al verlos juntos no lo soporto y los celos surgieron de su ser.

Ahora no se irían…observo con un dolor nauseabundo como este le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo más duro…el rostro de Helga.

 _"_ _Aun lo quiere…"_ pensó con un mal sabor en la boca antes de irse por otro pasillo contrario hacia donde el rubio había pasado.

.

.

.

Helga caminaba con Alex en sus brazos, su mochila al hombro y una bolsa en su mano, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa, casi serían las 5 y todavía debía hacer la comida para ella y para Alex, el taller de literatura había demorado esperaba que nadie hubiera llamado a casa por Alex, aunque había avisado a Bob sabía que este no iría por él bebe y menos Miriam, además seguramente ambos lo habían olvidado.

-Vaya jovencita hasta que llegas –Murmuro malhumorado Bob mirándola cuando ingreso a la casa.

-Estaba en el taller de literatura Bob, te lo dije y…

-Como sea –Tomo al bebe de los brazos de su hija -¿Qué estás haciendo? –Dijo al ver que solo lo observaba –Ve a hacer la comida, tengo hambre e imagino que el también –Dijo colocando al bebe n una pequeña cuna que estaba en la sala

Helga rodo los ojos, ¿Cómo podía ser siendo ingenua? –Voy –Dijo molesta entrando a la cocina donde vio a Miriam durmiendo en la mesa con un pequeño vaso en la mano. –Diablos Miriam

Miriam solamente ronco más fuerte antes de dejar caer el vaso vacío al suelo y acomodarse mejor sobre la mesa, Helga solo rodo los ojos y paso de largo directo a la estufa para comenzar a guisar lo que tenía en mente para Alex y para ella misma.

Las verduras de Alex ya estaban más que listas, igual que su pollo que había decidido hacerle, la sopa caliente para ella y Bob junto con las chuletas de cerdo para este último, ella opto por comer algo mas como Alex.

-Bob –Lo llamo mientras salía a la sala, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí si no en la entrada, Alex miraba hacia allá con curiosidad. –Papa

-No queremos comprar nada jovencito –Decía el hombre algo molesto porque lo hubieran interrumpido de ver el televisor

-No señor Pataki –Helga escucho aquella voz que le aceleraba el corazón sintió un vuelco mirando con horror la hora eran las cinco en punto ¿Cómo se fue tan rápido el tiempo? La respuesta era sencilla, había estado retrasada desde que salió del taller de literatura. –Yo…

-Papa, es Arnold –Dijo la rubia colocándose a un lado de su padre –Vino para hacer un trabajo conmigo

Bob miro enarcando una parte de su gran uniceja a la rubia -¿Trabajo? –Pregunto algo molesto –No quiero novios aquí Helga, ni siquiera estas en edad de tener novios

La rubia se sonrojo en sobremanera –Demonios Bob, ya te dije que vino a hacer un trabajo

-Como sea ¿Ya está la comida?

-Si Bob ya te serví –Dijo molesta y algo avergonzada

-Bien –Dijo alejándose de la entrada –Pueden hacer el dichoso trabajo en la sala –Murmuro molesto

Helga rodo los ojos pero suspiro de alivio, pensó que para esa hora Bob estaría tan ensimismado en su trabajo que no llegaría hasta las 11 de la noche pero por desgracia parecía que se había tomado un tiempo libre precisamente ese día, aun no entendía ¿Qué lo había hecho ir a comer a casa? Nunca lo hacía.

-Bien adelante Arnoldo –Dijo tomando a Alex para dirigirse a la cocina –Espérame un momento ¿Está bien?

-Claro Helga

La rubia entro a la cocina solo para ver a Bob molesto empujando y tirando a Miriam de la mesa –Maldita alcohólica

-¡Bob!

-Es la verdad niña y no me grites

-No la empujes ¿Qué no ves como esta?

-Claro que lo veo…lo he visto desde hace casi doce años –Miro a Helga con molestia

-¿Qué? ¿Yo soy la culpable?

-Puede que si

Helga sintió una punzada en el corazón pero la ignoro, debía ser diferente por Alex, la necesitaba era un bebe y sin ella….seguro hubiera terminado en…no ni pensarlo –Es increíble Bob, que me eches la culpa de tus errores

-El único error fue tenerte

Helga abrió abruptamente los ojos que de inmediato le dieron picazón por las lágrimas que comenzaron a acumularse –Lo lamento –Dijo con voz ronca –Lamento ser eso Bob

-¿Qué ahora lloraras? –Dijo sin molestarse en ver lo que decía –Miriam se volvió alcohólica porque por tu culpa se fue Olga y ahora otra vez se fue

-¡Fue decisión de ella! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa del egoísmo de Olga, no tengo la culpa que los haya dejado por querer ir a estudiar a otro lugar! ¡¿Nunca se preguntaron porque?! ¡Porque son los peores padres del mundo! ¡Y su última acción egoísta fue dejar a su propio hijo por sus estúpidos sueños y por un estupi…!

-¡Cállate! –Dijo Bob dándole una abofeteada. Alex comenzó a llorar, Helga lo tomo con más fuerza para evitar soltarlo por la fuerza de la abofeteada que le habían dado -¡Tú eres quien nos ha traído problemas desde que llego!

-Te odio –Dijo Helga dejando escapar las lágrimas sin poder contenerse –Los odio a los dos –Repitió mirando como Miriam había comenzado a despertarse –Lo único que deseaba era su atención, pero saben algo ya no me importa –Dio media vuelta

-¡¿A dónde vas jovencita no hemos…?!

-Yo si Bob…no quieres verme…bien me puedo ir

-El niño se queda, dámelo

El llanto de Alex se hizo más fuerte al sentir un poco los tirones de Bob

-No… ¿para qué? No te importa

-Helga sigues siendo menor de edad y debes obedecerme y respetarme, soy tu padre te guste o no

-Eso no le da derecho a pegarle –Dijo Arnold ingresando por la puerta

-¿Qué haces tú niño? ¿Qué no ves que esto es entre mi hija y yo?

-Señor Pataki, me llevare por ahora a Helga y al bebe usted está muy alterado –Puso a Helga detrás de el –Estarán en Susent Arms, mientras se tranquiliza

-¡Tu no me vas a decir que hacer y que no con mi hija y nieto!

Arnold no se intimido por el grito colérico de Bob –Cuando uno se enoja puede perder la cabeza, le sugiero que recapacite lo que acaba de hacer, mientras tanto ella estará en mi casa –Halo a Helga directo hacia la salida rápidamente mientras solo se escuchaba un Bob gritándole, temió por la vida de su mama en ese momento.

Pero Alex era quien importaba en ese momento…lo había prometido….

Arnold no dijo nada solo la guio hasta la salida después de tomar su mochila que había dejado en la entrada, cuando sintió el aire de la fresca tarde dándole en su rostro fue cuando fue más consiente de las palabras hirientes de Bob, dejo entonces escapara pequeñas lagrimas por sus mejillas, abrazo más fuerte a Alex.

.

.

.

Una vez que llegaron a Susent Arms, Arnold dejo a Alex con su abuela y mama, mientras miraba el golpe de Helga, Stella le dio una pomada que había utilizado con el mismo (una receta secreta de los ojos verdes) que ayudo a desinflamar su mejilla.

-Listo –Susurro acariciándole la mejilla, había comenzado a escuchar los gritos de Helga y fue cuando decidió acercarse a la puerta de la cocina y cuando escucho el golpe sordo fue cuando sintió un miedo atroz porque le hubiera pasado algo a la rubia pero a la vez quedo congelado en su lugar para después volver a escuchar pequeños gritos y despertar de su pensamiento y dirigirse por completo hacia la cocina y ayudarla.

-Gracias –Dijo la rubia alejando su mano, el contacto era agradable pero la ponía nerviosa en sobremanera y no podía darse el lujo en ese momento que se sentía tan vulnerable.

-Bueno –Dijo dejando el botiquín a un lado -¿Vamos a mi habitación? Ahí estaremos más cómodos

Helga vio hacia la cocina donde se podía ver a los abuelos de Arnold felices de tener a Alex con ellos, se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente nerviosa, no sabía si quería estar a solas con Arnold.

Antes de responder Arnold ya la había tomado de la mano y trataba de guiarla hacia su cuarto, antes de que pudiera decir algo más o arrepentirse, aunque en realidad no lo deseaba ya se encontraba en ella.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres? ¿Hablar o mejor trabajamos un rato?

Helga despertó un momento de su ensoñación cuando este le soltó la mano, se dio golpes mentales, obviamente Arnold nunca había querido algo con ella y por ello no debía tomar tan enserio sus actos que para ella le quitaban el corazón y para el eran normales con sus _"amiguitas"_ u novias, exnovias, siempre le dolió pero aprendió a vivir con el dolor y sin el amor de él.

¿Por qué, porque la miraría el con amor?

-Prefiero hacer el trabajo

Arnold la miro sonriéndole, no le sorprendía, así era la rubia y había aprendido a leerla, sabía que lo de Bob le dolió pero no lo admitiría en voz alta y menos tan pronto.

-Bien

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar en la computadora del rubio en silencio, ambos concentrados en lo que debían hacer, hasta que Arnold no soporto más y ya que estaban terminando el trabajo decidió sacar otro tema.

-¿Te gusta Lorenzo? –Sabía que le gustaba, Helga actuaba diferente con él, eso siempre le ocasiono unos celos horribles que le estaban matando por dentro y si no sabía lo que ella sentía, moriría seguramente

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes bien de que hablo, Geraldine

Helga abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y un pequeño rubor lleno sus mejillas, Arnold pensó en ese momento que se veía muy hermosa. -¿Entonces?

-Creo que debemos concentrarnos –Dijo tomando nuevamente el cuaderno que había dejado caer sin querer cuando Arnold saco el tema.

-Creo que debemos hablar lo que no has querido hablar durante todo este tiempo

-Creo que no tiene ya caso hablar de lo que nunca paso –Murmuro está dejando a un lado su barrera

-Creo que eso es culpa de ambos –Dijo el rubio quitándole el cuaderno –Tu nunca quisiste hablarlo por miedo y yo fui muy cobarde al no insistir

-Vaya combinación ¿No crees que es mejor dejarlo por la paz?

-No –Tomo sus manos y la rubia dejo escapar el poco oxigeno que tenía –Creo que es mejor aclarar las cosas, yo…quiero saber si… -La miro un momento -¿Qué hay entre Lorenzo y tú?

-Increíble –Dijo la rubia una vez que su cerebro proceso aquella pregunta –Solo es por eso ¿No?

-¿Qué? –Dijo el rubio sorprendido

-¿Solo te importa eso no?

-¿de qué hablas Helga? –Pregunto de nuevo el rubio sin entender

-Arnold yo no soy un trofeo y menos seré de tu colección como todas las que ya pasaron por ti –Dijo cruzándose de brazos –No soy un mueble para que lo compren y lo se lo ganen o peleen por obtenerlo

Arnold sin proponérselo dejo escapar una pequeña risa que solo provoco que se ganara una mirada molesta de la rubia –Perdón –Murmuro respirando –Pero no es por eso que te lo pregunto

-¿Entonces porque?

Arnold suspiro volviendo a tomar las manos de la rubia –Porque tu…tú me…bueno Helga tú me…gustas –Dijo provocando el sonrojo de la rubia, sintió un alivio al por fin poder decírselo que dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa

-Eso no es verdad

-¿Qué?

-Deja de jugar conmigo

-Helga

-¿Cómo cambiaste tanto? –Pregunto esta con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

-Pero oye… -Trato de limpiar sus lágrimas pero esta se levanto

-Primero lo de Bob y ahora esto…es… ¿Es que acaso este día no podía ser peor?

-No te estoy mintiendo, Helga –Se acercó para abrazarla pero esta lo empujo lejos

-No

-Por favor yo…

-Dije que no Arnold –Susurro alejándolo nuevamente pero el rubio exasperado la tomo fuertemente para acercarla a él.

-Escúchame no…no…te estoy mintiendo eres hermosa –Helga lo miro sonrojada nuevamente –Solo un ciego no lo vería

Helga rodo los ojos que irónico pensó –Tu…

-Para cualquier hombre seguro que eres la mujer más hermosa que han visto, lo sé porque yo lo soy y…no ha habido nadie que me gustara como tú me gustas –Susurro ya muy cerca de ella, esta se retorció un poco en sus brazos tratando de buscar una salida pero entonces –Me gustas por una y mil razones, Helga –Entonces la beso, callando la réplica de la rubia, reclamando sus labios…unos labios que siempre fueron suyos, que quería recuperar y deseaba tanto volver a sentir hasta saciarse de ellos aunque eso nunca pasaría era como su elixir de la vida y ya no quería estar sin él.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **¿que les parecio? espero que les este gustando el fic,**

 **una enorme disculpa de verdad por no actualizar pero he tenido un buen de trabajo estos dias y por esa razon no he podido actualizar pero sigo aqui con los fics y con ustedes no los dejare ;D**

 **a partir de hoy contare los votos asi que no olviden dejar review con sus votos**

 **hoy valen triple**

 **saludos**

* * *

 **Fics**

 **LA LUZ EN TU MIRADA (CONTINUACION DE AMNESIA ;D)**

 **AMORES EXTRAÑOS**

 **ADOLESCENCIA**

 **MISMOS PADRES**

 **RESCATAME**

 **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD**

 **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN**

 **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO**

 **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR**

 **HECHIZOS DE AMOR**

 **VERDAD O RETO**

 **HELGA CENICIENTA**

 **dejen sus votos ;D**

 **lindo jueves**


	3. CAPITULO 3 RAZONES PARA ODIAR A PATAKI

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores, lamento mucho la demora pero sigo aqui :D_**

 ** _recuerden que el fic es sin fines de lucro, la historia es completamente ajena a la serie de Hey Arnold, los derechos de los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen._**

 ** _La historia es de mi completa imaginacion :D :3_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 RAZONES PARA ALEJARSE DE PATAKI, DE AMARLA Y A LA VEZ ODIARLA**

* * *

 _ **¿AMIGOS? ¿CON CIERTOS DERECHOS? PARTE I**_

* * *

 _ **El amor es tan complicado que aun cuando lo comparen con una ecuación matemática no es tan complicado como esta, es peor, mi veces peor que tratar de entender a la persona que invento las ecuaciones matemáticas.**_

 _ **El amor y el humano a veces podría ser la peor combinación del mundo, sobre todo cuando se trata de una Pataki, ahora no sé cómo liberarme y a la vez cuando se siente una luz salir, de pronto vuelve la confusa tiniebla a tu mente.**_

 _ **La mente de una mejor es simplemente la combinación de todo lo anterior.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Helga sintió sus piernas flaquear al momento en que los labios de Arnold seguían apoderándose de ella, comenzando a bajar sin poder evitarlo sus manos, de la espalda de la rubia hacia abajo, hasta llegar a los bien formados glúteos de la rubia, quien por instinto en ese momento se separó como pudo un poco del rubio.

Este lo miro avergonzado, completamente rojo de la pena por su atrevimiento –Lo siento yo…

Helga no entendía bien ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Bueno si comprendía, Arnold era hombre al final de cuentas, pero era un hombre que ella había soñado con tener, esta sería su oportunidad pero ¿Qué sentía?

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me besaste? –Pregunto la rubia algo confundida sintiendo como el agarre del rubio se iba para darle espacio

Arnold se sonrojo aún más pero suspirando fuertemente respondió –Me gustas mucho Helga, realmente…siempre me has gustado y bueno…yo después de lo que hemos pasado y esas veces en que….me dijiste que sentías y…bueno después de San Lorenzo pensé que quizás tu y yo…bueno…

Helga se sonrojo –Pero…solo te gusto ¿No? ¿Por qué? –Quería saber

-Helga –La tomo de las manos –Eres una maravillosa chica, inteligente y hermosa, realmente… -Se quedó un momento pensativo, jamás había pensado correctamente las cosas ¿Por qué ahora dudaba? Sabia las mil cualidades de Helga pero…que el decir me gustas ¿Acaso no es suficiente? Al parecer para ella no. Suspiro –Amo cada parte de tu ser y cada gesto que haces, me gusta tu formad e reír, tu mirada, tu…todo me gusta y…

Helga soltó se soltó de su agarre para después soltar un pequeño suspiro de resignación –No me conoces tanto como yo a ti, es por eso que preferí dejar las cosas como estaban Arnold –Listo dejo a un lado su barrera de autoprotección

-Pero tú no me dejaste que…

-Lo sé –Dijo la rubia interrumpiéndolo –Yo no quería tu lastima, ni que por esa misma lastima quisieras conocerme como nunca te intereso en lo que llevamos de conocernos porque…

-¿Por qué hablas por mí? Realmente siempre quise ser tu amigo –Dijo molesto

-Mi amigo –Recalco ella –No es una ley que después de ser mi amigo te enamores de mí y…

-Pero así fue…

-Arnold despierta tu y yo nunca hemos sido realmente amigos, no conoces absolutamente nada más allá de mí que lo que ves en lo exterior

 _"_ _Eso no era del todo cierto"_ pensó molesto Arnold pero la rubia hizo una señal para que no la interrumpiera

-No sabes darme una buena respuesta del porque te gusto que no sea lo trivial

Claro se olvidaba de que Helga G. Pataki no es igual a las demás y a la vez era igual, era complicado explicarlo, era complicado entenderla, era complicado saber que era lo que anhelaba y a la vez fácil, era complicado comprender cuando y como lo quería ella, así como saber en qué momento ella aceptaría que por fin logro su objetivo, que era sincero, porque lo era ¿No?

 ** _La razón numero uno_** para odiarla y amarla a la vez, es que Helga es la persona más astuta e inteligente del mundo, puede llegar completamente a convencerte de que la amas más que a nada en el mundo y al segundo después te confunde y después te puede sacar de quicio con la duda sembrada para pensar que la odias.

Con esta debería ser suficiente para alejarse pero…

-Helga por favor –La tomo por los hombros –Sé que los años anteriores puedes creer que solo lo hacía por lo que pasamos pero ahora…ahora te lo estoy diciendo enserio me gustas –La miro con intensidad –Mírame –Ella rehusaba a verle, tomo suavemente su barbilla –Me gustas Geraldine, eso también me gusta por cierto, tu nombre, ambos son hermosos y perfectos para ti

Helga se sonrojo nuevamente pero dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa

-En tal caso… -Prosiguió al ver que Helga no reaccionaba, ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta? –Me gustaría entonces ser tu amigo para poder concerté mejor –Susurro sonriente y apasionado, quería besarla de nuevo, diablos en todo ese tiempo los labios que más amo y extraño fueron los de ella, ni un beso desabrido que le dieron sus exnovias y _"amigas"_ había sido como los de el con Helga, jamás habría un pequeño acercamiento, nunca – ¿Quieres?

Cerró el espacio formado entre ambos para volverse a apoderar de los labios de la rubia.

.

.

.

Realmente nunca había deseado tener un hijo, menos había deseado tenerlo a su lado, estaba mejor con sus padres, porque ahí estaba su hermana, ella le había prometido cuidarlo y amarlo, eso era simplemente perfecto para ella, olvidarse de todo, comenzar de nuevo, en su egoísmo decidió dejar todo atrás como si nunca hubiera existido, como si nunca hubiera pasado pero paso.

Ya era tarde, desde aquella noche se condenó y sin darse cuenta también condeno a alguien más a su desgracia, con ella también se trajo el desequilibrio total de su madre pero ya no había marcha atrás, además estaba asustada, ¿Qué si se convertía en ella?

-Pataki tres segundos para salir a escena

Olga dio un respingo al escuchar aquello, se miró una vez en el espejo y suspiro, así es como había terminado, ¿así realmente terminaría? Se puso de pie para ir directo hacia donde le esperaba un calvario igual que la noche anterior, pero si deseaba las cosas debía luchar, Helga le ayudaba, ella era lo único bueno que siempre hubo en su vida y nunca lo vio, ¿Por qué será que nunca se dieron cuenta? Suspira mientras abre la puerta y entonces…

-Al fin te encuentro

-¿Qué haces…que demonios haces aquí? –Pregunto la rubia molesta y sin aliento

-Ya lo sabrás –Dijo sonriendo con amargura el pelirrojo de enfrente mirándola con burla y un brillo en su mirada que dio escalofríos a Olga, como aquella vez…esa vez que…todo cambio

.

.

.

Helga estaba recostada en el pecho del rubio, con quien había tenido una sesión intensa de besos, realmente le dolían los labios pero estaba feliz, las caricias pronto se hicieron presentes también después de besarse por largos minutos, Arnold tuvo que ir al baño un momento antes de poder seguir estar junto a ella, como ahora lo estaba, la rubia seguía pensando.

 _"_ _Amigos…amigos… ¿Qué te parece si somos amigos?"_ pensaba una y otra vez en ello, realmente no se besaba con cualquiera y menos con amigos, pero Arnold se veía aun indeciso y si no podía tenerlo como algo más, porque no un amigo, pero no cualquier amigo. ¿No era malo o sí?

-Arnold

-Mmm –Dijo el rubio algo distraído pensando en mil cosas, tal vez teniendo uno que otro pensamiento _"diferente"_ por decirlo de un modo ya que se sonrojo al verla

-Bueno… ¿Seremos amigos verdad?

Arnold abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, él pensó que tal vez esos besos y las caricias los llevaban a algo más, pero de nuevo el mismo error, Helga no era igual y a la vez era igual, era tan confuso tratar de descifrar que es lo que quería.

¿O el complicado era él? Algo le dijo que así era pero quiso saber a dónde quería llegar Helga. –Si tú quieres aunque podemos ser algo más –Susurro mirándola con dulzura

-Creo que por ahora el termino amigo esta mejor –Dijo apresuradamente sonrojándose

-De acuerdo será como tú quieras, Helga –Sonrió feliz por lo menos eso era un avance o al menos eso pensó en aquel momento –No quiero que te incomodes

-Gracias –Dijo la rubia levantándose repentinamente –Arnold ¿Qué…qué opinas de los amigos con ciertos beneficios?

Ok eso no lo esperaba.

-¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿Estás hablando enserio?

La rubia le miro con seriedad

-Tú no me amas

-Pero…

-Yo tampoco

Un golpe bajo, pensó el rubio quien decidió callarse y golpearse mentalmente por lo ingenuo que seguía siendo

-No quiero una relación –Continuo la rubia –Pero un amigo no suena mal, alguien con quien se pueda tener la confianza de todo y… -Se sonrojo a ese punto, ¿Qué trataba de decirle? No comprendía a donde quería llegar pero pronto lo entendió –Experimentar

-¿Experimentar?

Arnold se sonrojo

Helga le miro con vergüenza pero segura de lo que iba a hacer –Has sido al único que he besado, Arnold –Murmuro con vergüenza

-Has sido la única a la que realmente he besado –Comento el rubio, era cierto, las chicas con las que tuvo siempre tomaron la iniciativa en todo, por eso las relaciones que tuvo nunca duraron, Arnold era más frio que una roca, alguna vez alguien se lo dijo, el problema es que el fuego que encendía la llama en su ser…estaba frente a él.

Que ciego fue, pero ¿Ahora quién era la ciega? ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta?

Un momento bueno y al otro malo, otro motivo para odiarla ¿Cómo podía tener la capacidad de hacer un embrollo con lo que estaba claro? Solo ¿Por qué? ¿Miedo? Que estupidez.

O los estúpidos eran otros.

Debía recordar matarla después de que terminaran de hablar, ya lo había confundido lo suficiente, y realmente no había mucho en lo que ella decía, pero bastaban tres palabras para que lo confundieran.

Que débil era, eso no estaba bien, pensó el rubio molesto e indeciso

-Podríamos experimentar, ya sabes –Comento la rubia algo sonrojada pero más segura tratando de hacerle ver el lado bueno a Arnold –No sentimientos, no dolor, no celos, no relación, más bien libres ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que…quisiera más una relación contigo Helga

-Arnold –Suspiro la rubia –No me debes nada, o sea lo que sea por lo que haces eso, no lo hagas –Le miro directamente a los ojos –Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por ahora

Arnold suspiro resignado -¿Segura que no te enamoraras de nuevo de mí? –Remarco el de nuevo, mientras la tomaba por la cintura para acercarse a ella

-No lo estoy

-Pero estuviste

-Tiempo pasado -¿Qué importaba negarlo a estas alturas? Ambos lo sabían, era inútil

-¿Segura Geraldine?

-No hay riesgo aquí cabezón es lo mejor, no te amo y tú no te enamoraras de mi…nunca –Esto último lo dijo bajando un segundo la mirada algo melancólica pero después lo miro con intensidad en sus zafiros –Es perfecto

-No sé –Sabia que eso no sería correcto pero quería estar con ella y si era la única forma loca…

-Estamos en nuestro último año de preparatoria, creo que… -Sabia dios si algún día se volverían a ver, pues ella ya había pensado en donde aplicar para las universidades y prefería irse lejos pero a la vez….Alex la necesitaba por eso…su destino era incierto desde que su sobrino llego, era mejor aprovecharse aunque suene algo egoísta ahora de la situación antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Quieres eso? –Pregunto algo triste

-Si no quieres…no lo hagas, no tienes porque…yo….perdón es que…

-Acepto –Murmuro el rubio mirándola con dulzura e intensidad, aceptando que si era la única manera de derribar sus barreras y lograr entrar aceptaría, en algún punto lograría que ella ya no quisiera alejarse, seguro que si ¿O estaba mal?

-¿Qué?

Arnold le miro un momento más para después acercarse a los labios para darle un dulce beso, lleno de más ternura que los anteriores, Arnold trataba de decirle con ello que la quería, aunque no sabía si llegaba el mensaje. –Acepto –Murmuro el rubio separándose de ella después de unos segundos

-Bien –Susurro la rubia –Seremos amigos con beneficios, Arnold, pero prohibiremos ese tipo de besos, recuerda no…

-Sentimientos, Helga, aunque no estoy tan de acuerdo aceptare solo porque no quiero verte molesta

Helga rodo los ojos divertida antes de ponerse de pie.

-Bueno cabeza de balón será mejor que me vaya

-Bien –Se puso de pie también pero antes de que terminara de dirigirse a la puerta donde la rubia ya lo esperaba -¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Hel? ¿Mi vida? ¿Mi…?

-Basta Arnoldo, ninguna de esas y menos en público

Arnold frunció el ceño molesto -¿Entonces? ¿Cómo debo llamarte de forma cariñosa si quiero?

-No lo hagas, recuerda….

-Vamos Geraldine –De pronto los ojos de Helga se abrieron, Arnold sonreía dulcemente –Si ya sé cómo te hablare y tengo uno mejor –Se acercó a la rubia para abrir su puerta –Cecile –Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir, dejando a la rubia en el marco de su puerta realmente confundida sin saber que decir, ni que hacer…no pensaba que eso lo recordara…pensó que se había tragado un poco el cuento ese día, pero era obvio que nunca lo confirmo porque siempre evadió el tema.

-Estúpido cabeza de balón –Murmuro para sí misma antes de seguirlo.

Arnold sonrió divertido, todo el asunto que acaban de acordar, seguramente sería demasiado interesante, o al menos eso esperaba…

 _"_ _¡¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?!"_ reacciono pensando en lo estúpido que se escuchaba, era el amigo con beneficios de la chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado.

Perfecto, era oficial, una razón lógica para odiarla, es que ella le sacaba de sus cabales y lo alentaba a ser lo que no pensaba que fuera, ni lo que pensó alguna vez que podría hacer, sentir o decir.

Su odio volvió, su odio amor por su bullying eterna Helga G. Pataki. Que ciclo vicioso el suyo, ahora si estaba en un gran dilema.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada lamento mucho la tardanza de actualizar**_

 _ **pero aqui estoy y seguire como siempre se los he dicho, tuve algunos problemas personales y por eso me ausente ya que habian afectado mi estado y tenia un gran bloqueo al escribir pero aqui sigo :D y creo que el bloqueo esta siendo disipado por fin :D**_

 _ **Mil gracias a guest y a Devi2791 por sus votaciones y hermosos reviews, muchas gracias Devi2791 espero que te sigan gustando mis locas ideas jejeje :3**_

 ** _espero les guste el capitulo_**

 ** _sigan votando ;D_**

* * *

 _ **votos dobles el dia de hoy (tambien diganme que fic les gustaria que le diera mas prioridad de los que ya llevan tiempo que quieran ver mas su final)**_

 _ **el renacer de nuestro amor esta por llegar a un final :D pero me gustaria saber cual otro fic les gustaria ver su final ;D**_

* * *

 _ **Votaciones hasta el dia de hoy:**_

 ** _La luz en tu mirada (Continuacion de Amnesia) 60%_**

 ** _Amarte o Perderte 30%_**

 ** _Adolescencia_**

 ** _El diario de Arnold_**

 ** _Amores Extraños_**

 ** _Mismos padres_**

 ** _Rescatame_**

 ** _La vida de los Shortman_**

 ** _Entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso_**

 ** _Hechizos de amor_**

 ** _El renacer de nuestro amor_**

 ** _Una promesa de amor_**

 ** _Verdad o Reto_**

 ** _Helga Cenicienta_**

 ** _Voten por su favorito_**

 ** _lindo Martes_**

 ** _saludos_**


	4. CAPITULO 4 RAZON NUMERO DOS

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento la demora**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4 ¿AMIGOS? ¿AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS? PARTE 1**

* * *

 _ **EL CICLO VICIOSO DE ARNOLD.**_

* * *

 _ **El mismo infierno puede estar en el paraíso, la misma vida puede ser un infierno a veces pero ¿No creen que es todo esto conforme a como lo veamos? Realmente ¿Es un infierno vivir? La vida nos da alegrías pero también tristezas, todos cargamos con una cruz, todos lloramos, reímos y jugamos.**_

 _ **Pero con esto como parte de la vida también existen responsabilidades, las cuales también elegimos y las decisiones que tomamos son las que nos acarrean consecuencias, las cuales pueden o no pueden ser agradables pero ¿Es la vida? ¿O nosotros mismos? El destino entonces ¿Existe? ¿O como muchos dicen lo forjamos nosotros mismos? La respuesta la tiene cada persona, pues cada persona es un mundo y cada cabeza piensa y cree cosas diferentes a la otra, ¿Conflictos? Siempre habrá pues todos somos únicos, especiales y diferentes.**_

 _ **Por eso no podemos ser iguales y nunca pelear u ocasionar disgustos, pero tampoco es inevitable que cada una de nuestra buenas o malas decisiones sean agradables para nosotros mismos, pero somos nosotros quienes debemos aprender de los mismos errores, de nuestra decisiones erróneas y de nosotros depende forjar el mejor futuro que el presente y lo que fue el pasado, sin olvidar vivir lo mejor posible el ahora.**_

 _ **C.M.M**_

* * *

El vicio y la adicción son un mismo ciclo interminable que nunca termina de zacear la ansiedad, eso es Helga Geraldine Pataki para él, una droga, ya con anterioridad no podía sacarla de su mente, ahora que estaban saliendo aunque _"salir"_ fuera exclusivamente como amigos y lejos de la vista de todos, sin que él tuviera que actuar con cursilerías, ella llegaba o él llegaba al punto donde se quedaban de ver.

Todo esto era demasiado nuevo para él, pero aun así, accedió aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué accedió? Entonces era cuando recordaba cuanto le gustaba la rubia, cuando la deseaba a su lado y de todas las maneras posibles, entonces era cuando callaba su voz interior y lo dejara disfrutar de la compañía de ella, era suya….como fuera daba igual, era suya.

Después de lo que presencio con Pataki, no la dejaba sola, siempre estaba al pendiente aunque ella se molestara, pero incluso sus padres le advirtieron a Bob que si volvía a agredir a Helga o a su nieto, ellos mismos lo demandarían, tal vez fue extremista pero era el bien de Helga, que pese a todo pudo notar que le alegro ver que alguien se preocupara por ella, aunque haya demostrado diferencia y molestia.

Según ella desde entonces, Bob se mantenía algo alejado de ella, algo no novedoso, pero no dejaba de dar lo necesario para la manutención, su madre, bueno ¿Qué podemos decir de ella? En realidad sigue igual.

Sus besos, ya era adicto a esos labios sin probarlos y ahora estaba más que encantado con la idea de besarlos mil y mil veces más, no se cansaba. No sabía cuánto más soportaría la situación, la veía de aquí para allá brindando sonrisas a cualquier persona…sobre todo a Lorenzo, no era idiota desde un inicio cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, noto que estaba enamorado de la rubia.

Ahora mismo platicaban amenamente…era hora del almuerzo.

-¿Hermano?

Solo despertó de su letargo hasta que Gerald pasó la mano por su mirada.

-¿Eh?

-Arnie te los estas comiendo con la mirada ¿Tanto te gusta?

-¿Cómo?

-Hablo de Pataki –Dijo Gerald soltando un suspiro grande

¿Tan obvio era?

-No sé de qué hablas –Helga no estaría feliz si alguien supiera de lo nuestro

" _Lo nuestro"_ que vergüenza le daba admitir que accedió a ser su amigo con derecho solo por un poco del cariño de la rubia, era muy dulce y a la vez agria cuando estaban a solas, estaba conociéndola realmente…realmente lo estaba haciendo y era más que feliz, pero ella le dijo que no quería que nadie se enterara, quizás estaba molesta fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente, quizás ella no esperaba que accediera a esa tontería, pero después se daba cuenta que quizás estaba avergonzada de la situación en la que estaban pero ¿Quién fue la de la idea? Ella claro y como siempre terminaba accediendo.

-¡Arnold! –Me sobresalte al grito de mi amigo pero ¿Cómo culparlo? Estaba más que distraído.

-Lo siento Gerald ¿Qué decías?

-¿Te sigue gustando? Creí que después de San Lorenzo quedaba claro que ella no te quería y que seguirías adelante pero solo nos hemos hecho los tontos, tú la observas todos los días, desde antes incluso de San Lorenzo –Gerald enarco una ceja mientras decía esto, como diciendo " _No me mientas, porque sabes que es verdad_ " –Creí que saliendo con otras acabaría, cuando me dijiste que salías con Vanessa tu primera chica después de todo lo que paso con Pataki, pensé que estabas superándolo pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era así, buscabas llamar su atención ¿No? A mí no me puedes engañar.

-Yo…bueno

-No digas más –Gerald se acercó un poco más a mí -¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes? No me digas que nada porque desde hace días te noto extraño y ella también parece diferente ¿Paso algo mientras estaban trabajando en su "proyecto"?

Y simplemente deje fluir todo lo que tenía dentro, también mis celos de verla con Lorenzo tanto tiempo en la escuela, ese tiempo debía ser mío no de él estúpido riquillo. Como de niño solía decirle Helga ¿Qué cambio? ¿Cuándo cambio esa relación? Si me pusiera a pensar fue después de industrias futuro, estaba casi seguro de ello.

¿Yo mismo entonces la lance a brazos de otro? Que idiota fui…

La decisión de no cargar en ese momento con tantas emociones que ella siempre me provocaba, provoco la amistad que tenían ellos, pero sabía que Lorenzo no la veía como amiga, hace años me lo confeso, y estaba más que seguro que eso no había cambiado pese a que ella no le daba jamás el sí.

Pero los celos ahí estaban.

Y tampoco se irían, de hecho desde hace años están instalados en mí al verla con otra persona que no sea yo.

¿Amor u obsesión? Maldita cuestión, Helga me tenía en sus manos y ella lo sabía, sabía que podía notar mi obsesivo amor que ya tenía sobre de ella.

Otra razón más para odiarla…razón numero dos para odiar a Helga Pataki, es una constante incógnita que si te deja ver su lado dulce y agrio a la vez pero al mismo tiempo tiene un poder de convencimiento que puede hacerte dudar y puede hacerte creer que eres un idiota, o que la idiota es ella, maldita paradoja donde no sabes luego donde quedas tú y donde queda ella, solo sabes que está asustada pero a la vez sabe que puede usarte del modo que quieras porque al mismo tiempo está convencida de que algo sientes. En pocas palabras no solo pierdes la cabeza si no todo tu ser, porque es de ella.

Además de sentirla lejos a la vez y saber que ella lo disfruta. Maldita sea ahora si estaba perdido.

Suspire profundamente para calmar mis ansias y mi estrés.

-¿Y encontraste esas razones para alejarte de ella? –Pregunto Gerald después de decirle que había estado pensando en las razones que tendría para odiarla.

-La que te dije

-¿Solamente esa hermano? Yo le veo más.

Me sonrió burlonamente

Rodé los ojos antes de suspirar, momento en el que llego el mensaje –Anota la razón número dos, es realmente ciega y a la vez aprovechada, porque sabe que la quiero pero a la vez se ciega por su maldito temor u orgullo –Le enseñe el mensaje –Sabe que lo hare

El solo suspiro –Pero también sabes que puedes tener una ventaja sobre esto ¿Verdad? No es como que no sea reciproco

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que sea tan ciego? Ella lo disfrutaba…podría hacerla caer en su mismo juego ¿No? Al menos deseo, pero sabía que ella disfrutaba de mi compañía y sus mensajes demostraban que me deseaba para estar con ella. Sonreí maliciosamente

Podría hacer un jaque mate.

.

.

.

La rubia estaba con Lorenzo, sin prestar realmente atención su atención era al celular donde mensajeaba rápidamente al rubio para que en la siguiente hora no se fuera, si no que estuviera en el gimnasio donde no habría nadie, quería darle algo, necesitaba darle algo de amor y aunque fuera solo deseo de parte de él, le alegraba el alma despertar algo de interés del rubio hacia ella.

Dolor. Sí, pero al menos lo tenía para ella y sabía que su atención solo era para ella, sentía su mirada comiéndose su piel y su ser, mientras platicaba con Lorenzo, aunque ella solo asentía y daba el avión, tal vez era grosero pero realmente fue Lorenzo quien insistió en que le acompañara. Ella solo pensaba en otra persona mientras iba de aquí para allá.

Enamorada hasta los huesos, maldita paradoja, quizás nunca terminaría con el amor tan eterno y obsesivo que le tenía, pero a tal punto ¿Qué más daba? Ella había tomado su decisión y aunque al final tuviera un desenlace fatal y no fuera efímero, ella estaría feliz por lo vivido ahora, aunque después estuviera muerta.

¿Cómo sobrevivirá? Era lo que siempre aparecía sin remedio, una vida sin Arnold después de probarlo ya no era vida, pero lo que importaba era el presente siempre se lo repetía.

Llego la respuesta.

Era de Arnold

 _"_ _Por supuesto Cecile"_

Y con ello despertó.

-Vaya no pensé que te alegrara tanto una fiesta, Helga

-¿Qué? –No comprendía lo que Lorenzo decía, ella había visto su celular y se había perdido en el espacio desde que…desde que comenzó una conversación que no parecía llevar a nada. –Perdón Lorenzo es que yo…me distraje un poco

Se sonrojo completamente

-No te preocupes princesa –Dijo el moreno sonriéndole dulcemente –Algo interesante ¿No? –Dijo señalando su celular

-Si –Lo guardo –Lo siento debo irme

-Espera –La tomo de la mano sonrojándose un poco ante el acto impulsivo que tenía, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la tocaran –Yo solo quiero saber tu respuesta

¿Respuesta? ¿Qué respuesta? Se preguntó una y otra vez la rubia, sin comprender.

-¿Cuál respuesta?

-Wow enserio te perdiste en tu mente, Helga

-Lo lamento pero… ¿Qué me preguntaste?

Lorenzo rodo los ojos fastidiado – ¿Si querías ir conmigo a la fiesta de Rhonda del viernes?

-Lo siento Lorenzo ya sabes lo que pienso de las fiestas –Vio de reojo que Arnold ya salía del comedor, debía darse prisa para llegar al gimnasio antes de que tocaran la campana para esconderse donde le dijo –Lo siento pero en verdad debo irme

-Pero….

Pero antes de que pudiera tomarla nuevamente, la rubia ya se había escabullido. Pensó en seguirla pero… ¿Por qué hacerlo? No era su dueño, no eran nada…nada más que simples amigos, compañeros de lágrimas quizás, porque él estuvo ahí para ella, y ella para él. Pero en realidad nunca la tuvo como ella lo tenía a él, que paradoja sin final.

.

.

.

Estaba en el gimnasio cuando ella apareció era simplemente perfecta, hermosa, dulce, salvaje, atrevida y coqueta como siempre le hacía desde que estábamos en este "asunto" me miro con sus orbes azules oscuros, tenía un brillo diferente, sabía que algo tramaba, y no me equivoque.

-Vamos –Ordeno y solo eso tuve para seguirla, pareciera que sus caderas balanceándose al frente mío me hipnotizaran, dios esta mujer podría matarme y yo seguiría con esta monomanía, aun sabiendo que en el fondo no era lo que deseaba pero si lo que necesitaba.

La necesitaba, ella lo sabía, ella lo entendía lo veía y se aprovechaba de ello, la odiaba por siempre ver mis debilidades y aprovecharlas, pero a la vez me encantaba la idea de seguirla siempre, porque era donde quería estar, deseaba tanto ver también ese deseo que solo sus celestes destellaban cuando me veían, ella era otra conmigo ahora lo veía.

Ingresamos al closet de baloncestos, no había hora de educación física, ella era lista y se encargaba de todo esto, no se le iba nada, eso me encantaba y frustraba a la vez.

La amaba y la odiaba, porque si ¿Qué caso tenia fingir? La amaba aunque no estaba listo para dejar salir las palabras correctas yo sabía que lo sentía, lo peor de todo me tenía en un completo enamoramiento obsesivo con ella.

Haría lo que fuera.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, estaba sedienta, como yo.

Quise intensificar mas el beso por lo que ingrese suavemente entre sus labios con mi lengua hasta tocar la suya, sentí que su peso perdía fuerza, la sujete de la cintura, con esto supe que ella disfruto de esta intima caricia. Sonreí para mis adentro.

Mis manos jugaron un momento por su cintura, al final sin ser tan atrevido, comencé a bajar hasta tocar su glúteo como aquella vez, ella se sobresaltó en mis brazos pero no se apartó, lo contrario se aferró más a mi cuello, comprendí que podía seguir.

Baje mis labios dejando un camino desde sus labios hasta el cuello donde me instale, podía escucharla agitada y excitada, seguramente se mordía el labio, suavemente comencé a succionar su piel, ella volvió a perder el equilibrio, otro punto para mí, volví a sonreír disfrutándolo sabiendo que yo tenía el control y que ella lo disfrutaba.

Seguí con mi tarea mientras escuchaba a Helga luchar contra su respiración y excitación. Regrese mi cabeza hasta sus labios y la bese mientras la acorralaba contra la pared, ella no se quejó pero escuche un gemido que se acallo con nuestros labios, subí la mano por su estómago acariciándolo disfrutándolo, hasta que llegue a su seno donde suavemente y sin espantarla lo tome con delicadeza, ella se separó un poco de mí, cortando el beso estaba por quitar mi mano pero mi voz interior decía que no lo hiciera, ella no quito sus manos de mi cuello y no se separó del todo, eso era buena señal.

-¿Te incomoda? –Pregunte cortando el silencio incomodo que se instaló entre nosotros, ella trataba de pensar en algo o al menos eso me pareció, estaba sonrojada y agitada como yo, la deseaba.

-No –Susurro débilmente –Solo que…

-¿Es demasiado? ¿Te molesta? –Comenzaba a frustrarme un poco, quería saber todo lo que ella pensara, pese a ser a veces un libro abierto, que si no veías entre páginas rápidamente, este podía cerrarse y eso me frustraba.

Ella negó lentamente, después desvió la mirada sonrojándose más –Arnold yo…bueno es que…

-¿Qué? –Comenzaba a asustarme

-Nunca he hecho esto –Se sonrojo aún más –No sé qué hacer

Sonreí dulcemente mientras tomaba el mentón de mi hermosa rubia para que me mirara, sabía que ella estaba avergonzada por eso pero conmigo no tenía por qué ser así –Yo tampoco Helga, pero –Sentí calor subiendo por todo mi ser, seguramente también estaba sonrojado, si para ella era difícil debía saber que más para mí, Gerald era el único que sabía que no había llegado más allá que caricias con mis ex novias, pero es que mi hermano no era como los demás chicos, por eso confiaba en él. –Quiero aprender contigo

Y selle con un dulce y cálido beso lo que acaba de decir, mientras dejaba mi mano sobre su seno, ella al principio dudo, seguramente era porque mi beso en esta ocasión fue diferente, fue con ternura y amor, queriendo demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero pronto comenzó a ser más apasionado, con más necesidad, volví a mover mi mano que estaba inmóvil sobre ella, apretando con delicadeza su pecho antes de bajarla para poder rozar su piel, deseaba tanto rozarla.

Ella no protesto cuando mi mano estaba jugando por su piel, suavemente la subí hasta llegar a su seno, sobre el brasiere primero la toqué, pero no era suficiente, estaba haciendo demasiado calor ya ahí.

Ella me sujetaba con firmeza y necesidad, sus caderas se juntaban con las mías exigiéndonos sentirnos, mi otra mano estaba en su glúteo, ella gimió al momento en que toque su seno sin nada de obstáculos, baje una vez mis labios con la clara intención de comenzar a trazar un camino hasta su pecho pero…

-¡Jovencitos salgan ahora mismo de ahí! –Alguien tocaba la puerta, provocando sobresaltarnos, era increíble ambos nos miramos con la misma pregunta… -¡Salgan de ahí, ya sé que están ahí!

Era la profesora Banes… la peor de todas las profesoras, daba clase de biología, precisamente ella tenía que encontrarnos en tal momento ¿Cómo era posible?

.

.

.

Un poco más alejado una persona observaba como salían los rubios ruborizados y como la profesora los regañaba, sonrió amargamente mientras miraba, por lo menos había logrado algo pero no podía confiarse, no podía dejar que le ganaran el juego, menos esa persona.

-Pero ya verán –Susurro mientras daba media vuelta para ir a clases.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora no habia podido actualizar pero aqui sigo espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**_

 ** _mil gracias por todo su apoyo por sus hermosos reviews y por seguir leyendome_**

 ** _espero sus comentarios y como siempre sus hermosos reviews_**

 ** _Saludos_**

 ** _PD- VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO Y TENDRAN UNA SORPRESA :D COMO COMPENSACION POR TANTA ESPERA_**

 ** _para quejas y comentarios pueden dejarlos aqui o tambien pueden dejarmelos en facebook, aparezco como princess moon serena_**

 ** _tal vez proximamente estas y mas historias esten en una pagina que creare exclusivamente para esto les avisare cuando la tenga :D espero que les este gustando :D_**

 ** _tambien pensaba en una pagina de facebook pero aun no lo se pero esten al pendientes por aqui y por mi face personal :D_**


	5. CAPITULO 5 RAZON NUMERO TRES

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores lamento la demora pero lo prometido es deuda constantine ;D**

 **ya tengo una pagina especial en facebook, aparezco como serenity moon**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 5 LA PACIENCIA ES UNA VIRTUD**_

 **AMOR U OBSESION ESA ES LA CUESTION**

* * *

 _ **Bajo las estrellas también podríamos mirarnos mientras la luna nos acobija con ternura y dulzura con el manto de la luz que invaden nuestros corazones, pero simplemente a veces la vida no es como una novela romántica, no es como el cielo la pinta, las estrellas y la vida siempre es inconstante, cambian, tienen etapas, son diferentes y únicas a la vez, entonces ¿Qué es lo que se debe de realizar en la paradoja del amor? ¿Cómo entender sin juzgar a alguien? ¿Cómo aceptar sin rechazar? ¿Cómo ver virtudes y defectos sin que surja un efecto contrario? Enigma más grande que el amor, es la vida y el enigma más parecido que la vida es el amor, pero ambos hermanos del mismo seno, ambos tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez.**_

 _ **Como el agua y el cielo, tan imponentes, bellos y maravillosos como misteriosos e incomprensibles.**_

 _ **Que maldita cuestión es esta, ¿Qué se necesita para saber que se debe de hacer? Ni el hombre más sabio, paciente y amoroso se puede salvar de tener esta maldita cuestión entre el amor, el odio, obsesión y la vida…esa es la cuestión.**_

 _ **S.M**_

* * *

Helga miraba de reojo al rubio que estaba tratando de explicar a la profesora Banes por qué estaban encerrados en el closet de los materiales para educación física, pero esta obviamente no se estaba creyendo ni una palabra de Arnold, lo cual ponía en un constante enigma a la rubia, ¿Qué demonios iba a pasar si Bob se enteraba?

-Y así fue como nos quedamos encerrados ¿Verdad Helga?

Ella no dijo nada solo miraba el suelo.

Banes enarco una ceja aún más desconfiada.

-Se lo explicaran al director, vamos –Susurro mirándolos con molestia

-Profesora todo esto es mi culpa –Arnold bajo la mirada resignado, debía salvarla eso era lo que su mente pensaba solo eso.

Helga levanto su mirada sin comprender.

-¿De qué habla señor Shortman?

-He estado molestando y acosando a mi compañera –Dijo firme y demostrando vergüenza también –Porque no ha querido aceptar a salir conmigo

Tanto Banes como Helga le miraron sorprendidos, la profesora tuvo que volver a colocarse bien los lentes, pensando que el que tenía enfrente no era Arnold Shortman un alumno intachable desde que llego a la preparatoria y a Helga quien siempre estaba metida en problemas con los demás porque era una niña problemática desde siempre según los profesores que la conocían.

-¿Qué…? –Susurro Helga pero Arnold la calló

-Esa es la única verdad, por lo que si hay alguien que merece un castigo soy yo, porque dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y orgullo por querer tener algo que se me ha negado

Banes miro un momento más al rubio y con un suspiro asintió –Bien señor Shortman acompáñeme, señorita Pataki vaya a clases estaremos vigilando que el señor Shortman no la vuelva a molestar

Arnold dio media vuelta para seguir a la profesora pero no sin antes mirar a la rubia de sus sueños con media sonrisa burlona, divertida y enigmática. Algo que le dio un pequeño escalofrió, quizás sabía que estaba tramando algo por eso último que no alcanzaba a entender, eso le asusto, Arnold era fácil de leer, lo que la llevo a preguntarse…

¿Qué demonios había hecho con Arnold Shortman?

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del director, poco a poco su mente se iba aclarando era como si una capa empañada por adrenalina de momento le hubiera poseído y le hubiera hecho hacer lo que hizo, pero entre más se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y lo que había hecho más comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, preguntándose…

¿Por qué demonios lo hizo?

-Director Kyle, aquí está el señor Shortman, lo encontré dentro del closet con la señorita Pataki

-¿Qué? –El hombre de edad mediana, tez morena y cabello azabache miro sin comprender y realmente alarmado -¿Cómo es eso?

-El señor Shortman dice que ha estado siguiéndola por varios días y que estaba cansado de que ella no le hiciera caso y por eso la encerró en el closet.

-¿Es cierto eso? –Pregunto el azabache mirándolo con dureza

Arnold solo le quedo asentir secamente con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo.

-Y asumirá su castigo

Kyle miro un momento al rubio antes de asentir secamente. –Tome asiento joven, que tenemos mucho de qué hablar y hablaremos con tus padres

 _"_ _Ahora si estoy en problemas_ " pensó Arnold nerviosamente mientras el director levantaba el teléfono

¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar con tal de proteger el orgullo Pataki? Ahora tenía la respuesta, estaba peor de lo que llego a pensar en algún momento.

Aunque sabia que también lo había dicho y hecho las cosas para poder evitarle algún problema a la rubia tampoco sabía que estaba bien haberle mentido a las autoridades de la escuela, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía hacer nada malo en contra de ella, además de todo y sobre todas las cosas la amaba y aunque la odiara mil veces más la amaba.

.

.

.

Gerald miraba molesto a Helga mientras esta platicaba tranquilamente con Lorenzo quien la tomaba de vez en cuando la mano y ella sutilmente la quitaba, su amigo estaba loco ¿Cómo es que podía estar enamorado de alguien como Helga G. Pataki? Él tenía más de una razón por las que no debería de estar enamorado de ella.

La número uno, Helga era poco agraciada y femenina para él.

Razón número dos, era gruñona, mandona y enojona, parece que todo le molesta y nunca nada le agrada.

La tercera, Helga no lo quería, porque si lo hubiera seguido queriendo o siquiera le gustara no permitiría que Lorenzo estuviera haciendo lo que hacía.

La cuarta y de las más importantes, Helga G. Pataki era demasiado egoísta. Justo lo estaba comprobando su amigo seria castigado no solo en la escuela seguramente en su casa también.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pensando en esto último, su amigo tan paciente y buen samaritano como siempre lo han conocido ese ser sin problemas y sin ningún problema existencial era aprensado por algo que realmente no era cierto, lo conocía, no era capaz.

El chisme había corrido ya por toda la escuela por eso sabía perfectamente bien todo lo que había pasado.

-Gerald

El moreno se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de su mejor amigo, había estado más al pendiente de lo que veía enfrente que a su alrededor.

-Arnie ¿Qué paso?

-Ah ¿Ya te enteraste?

-Si viejo toda la escuela se enteró ya

Arnold resoplo molesto mientras abría su casillero –Una semana castigado y tres días suspendido –Suspiro un poco más antes de añadir –Y castigado de por vida por mis padres.

-Mmm mmm mmm –Gerald le miro con algo de pena antes de continuar –Tu castigado y…no quiero ser un entrometido pero mira a tu chica

El rubio miro hacia donde Gerald miraba hace unos minutos y entonces la vio, tan dulce, salvaje e imponente, tan sarcástica y tan hermosa a la vez pero con una sonrisa en sus labios que no era para él y…dios Lorenzo la tomaba de la mano en el momento que la vio, por instinto azoto la puerta de su casillero provocando el sobresalto de Gerald y la atención de Helga.

-Cálmate hermano los…

-No son celos ni nada de lo que crees –Dijo inmediatamente Arnold –Anota la tercera razón para odiar a Pataki, Gerald

-¿Tercera? –Gerald torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto

Arnold lo ignoro y continúo

-La paciencia puede terminarse en el momento en que Helga Pataki se aparece alrededor de tu mundo, es egoísta y manipuladora, además de ser un peligro silencioso como una enfermedad, que puedes odiar pero necesitas a la vez.

-Lo cual sigue siendo una razón confusa y directa pero también comprendo que la amas y por ello estas de este modo ¿No? No la dejaras ¿Verdad?

Arnold sonrió maliciosamente –No, lo bueno de estar con Helga Pataki es que sabes cómo puede pensar de la manera más retorcida y confusa del mundo pero a la vez es clara como el agua, pero complicada como la lluvia, solo necesitas un poco de claridad propia para poder comprender su juego y jugarlo.

No sé qué tramaba su amigo pero la mirada de león acorralando y analizando su siguiente movimiento para su presa no le gusto.

Definitivamente Arnold Shortman estaba loco, pero sabía que su locura tenia nombre.

.

.

.

En la tarde, mientras el sol se ponía a través de su ventanal de cristal, Arnold miraba a su eterna amada que estaba bajando por la ventanilla de esta para su cuarto, este sonrió al verla, al saber que de inmediato respondió el mensaje que le envió.

-Hola Cecile

-Arnoldo –Murmuro la rubia en modo de saludo antes de acercarse a este.

Había tomado la costumbre de besarlo cada vez que lo veía pero en esta ocasión el rubio se levantó antes de que terminara de acercarse, sabía que podía hacer mal jugar esto, jugar con fuego era obvio que se quema uno mismo pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Qué hacía Lorenzo agarrándote la mano en la escuela?

-¿Qué?

-Y tú le sonreías ¿Te…? –La pregunta quedo en el aire

-¿Yo que?

-Nada olvídalo, solo…no me gusto que…

-Arnoldo quedamos que sin celos, sin sentimentalismos, ni nada por el estilo

-Lo sé pero… -Se acercó un poco más a la rubia –Creí que eras mía.

-¡Pues creíste mal!

-¿Creí mal?

-Solo somos amigos ¿Lo recuerdas Arnoldo?

El rubio suspiro frustrado –Amigo con beneficios ¿No?

-Si exacto pero no puedes ni tienes derecho a reclamar ni a celarme

-Helga

-Sabes algo, al final solamente tú tienes la culpa de que te hayan castigado, porque tú quisiste echarte esa culpa y esa mentira tú la planeaste solo no yo, yo no te dije nada.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser así?!

-¿Así cómo? –Pregunto la rubia sarcástica y burlona

-¡Así! –Grito el rubio frustrado y sin saber más que hacer la tomo desprevenida por la cintura para besarla, estaba harto, cansado y frustrado, su paciencia eterna siempre desapareciendo cada vez que la rubia lo exaltaba al punto de llevarlo al extremo de no tener esa paciencia para resolver las cosas de otra forma más que a ser apasionado y dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

Sus labios atacaban los de la rubia con tanta fuerza y pasión, mientras por la fuerza la había empujado poco a poco hasta que cayeron sobre la cama del rubio, este comenzando a sentir mil sensaciones al tenerla bajo su cuerpo, disfrutando cada centímetro bajo su piel, era increíblemente como podía llevarlo al cielo y después al infierno, luego de estar alegre y enamorado, pasara a un Arnold molesto, frustrado.

Ya tenía lo siguiente y algo más para su regla número tres, Helga Pataki puede hacerle perder la paciencia al más santo de las personas, pues su pasión extremista y su manera de ser tan dulce y agria al mismo momento y ser tan sarcástica pero sincera, siempre le traería problemas.

Sobretodo Helga Pataki podía hacerle perder la más grande virtud a cualquier persona con el simple hecho de ser ella y su orgullo Pataki.

-¡Eleonor!

Ambos rubios sobresaltados y sonrojados se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz que les gritaba, sin saber bien que decir.

.

.

.

-Maldita sea debo hacer algo para que dejes de estar con ella –Dijo la joven mientras miraba la escena desde la azotea vecina –Lamentaras haberme rechazado Arnold Phill Shortman

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento la demora pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste**_

 _ **dedicado a Constantine quien voto por este fic en facebook**_

 _ **mi nuevo perfil es Serena sukino para que se unan jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 ESPEJISMO I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **actualizacion de premio a Maria Teresa Fuenzalida quien gano :D**_

 _ **aqui esta lo prometido es deuda**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 LA DULZURA DEL ALMA NO ES UN ARMA PARTE I**

 **CAPITULO 6 RAZON NUMERO CUATRO**

* * *

 _ **A veces suele ser la vida cruel, pero también suele ser demasiado directo y no verla, a veces el ciego quiere ser ciego hasta que quiere, a veces el espejismo mismo que hemos impuesto en nuestro mismo reflejo solo es eso una apariencia pero ¿Cómo saber entonces cuando es verdad o es mentira lo que vemos reflejado? Simple, cuando sabemos y luchamos por lo que somos, por lo que queremos y por lo que es lo mejor para nosotros.**_

 _ **La vida es un camino lleno de baches que a veces podemos sondear, la vida es a veces injusta, pero también te da los mejores regalos del mundo que puedes ver cuando quieras ver, porque como el débil existe hasta que el cobarde lo decide, también el ciego existe hasta que este quiera seguir siéndolo.**_

 _ **Como hemos dicho anteriormente el destino y la vida siempre cambiaran o serán iguales hasta que uno lo desee…hasta que la venda se quite de los ojos…**_

 _ **S.M.**_

* * *

Helga miraba un poco avergonzada a los abuelos de su amado quienes estaban sentados frente a ellos, no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, después de la intervención de su abuela en el cuarto cuando ambos estaban besándose, está emocionada los ínsito a quedarse a cenar con toda la familia.

-Y cuéntanos Helga ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunto Miles sonriéndole dulcemente

-Bien –Susurro tímida correspondiéndole la sonrisa –Todo igual ya sabe

-Nos alegra tanto que nos visites de nuevo, sobre todo después de lo último que paso con tu padre, nos da gusto verte bien –Sonrió Stella alegre

-A mí también señora Shortman y lamento mucho lo que pasó esa vez, aunque en verdad se los agradezco. –Susurro sonrojada, algo que Arnold le pareció adorable

-No hay nada que agradecer y nada de señora, por favor sabes que Stella está bien

-Claro…Stella –Susurro aún más sonrojada dejando de lado su plato medio vacío –Bueno creo que debo irme ya, Bob seguramente estará preguntándose donde estoy y…

-No te preocupes cariño le avise que te quedarías a cenar con nosotros. –Dijo Miles

-Pero Alex…

-No te apures –Sonrió tranquilamente Stella –Él está siendo cuidado por Susie se ofreció a ir a verlo por ti un rato y Bob acepto porque estaba desesperado ya que el pequeño no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Qué…? –Dijo sin poder creerlo y también preocupándose más porque seguramente él bebe la extrañaba, prácticamente estaba con ella todo el tiempo y con sus profesoras de la guardería por supuesto.

Seguramente cuando llegara a casa este se molestaría demasiado Bob, porque sabía cuánto odiaba que gente ajena estuviera en su casa.

Arnold miro de reojo a la rubia, supo que estaba preocupada por todo esto. –Bueno creo que será mejor que te acompañe ¿Vamos Helga?

Ella solamente asintió levantándose de su lugar.

-Pero todavía no has terminado bien, cariño –Comento Stella sonriéndole

-Está bien, Stella, la verdad es que todo estuvo delicioso y he quedado satisfecha.

-Bien pero por favor tienes que venir otra vez para que puedas probar mi postre especial

-Claro que si Stella –Sonrió la rubia dulcemente –Nos vemos –Dijo sonriéndole al resto.

El rubio la siguió fuera del comedor para acompañarla a casa.

.

.

.

La vida no había sido amable con ella, la vida había sido cruel y sobretodo sus padres, pero esto estaba llegando a un punto terrible, desde aquel día que Richard volvió a su vida, este parecía interesado en que ella no olvidara el infierno, pese a que ya vivía uno al haber hecho lo que hizo hace un año, el conocerlo fue un error, el estar con él fue otro, el confiar en que se casarían fue el peor, ya que la había dejado toda y embarazada junto con una boda realizada.

No superaría jamás eso.

Como el abandono de su hijo.

Pero no había marcha atrás, quería dejarlo en el pasado, quería olvidar y renacer su vida, era joven tenía derecho de seguir adelante sin que nada la detuviera, aunque haya sido egoísta pedirle a Helga que hiciera lo que hizo, sabía que su pequeño hijo estaría mejor con su hermana que con ella, menos ahora, pero…

-¿Te estas divirtiendo Olga cariño?

Esta se levantó de la cama donde la última persona le había dejado, estaba más que quebrada, la reputación estaba ya por los suelos, de eso se había encargado el que fue el amor de su vida, que ingenua fue…

-Ya no….

-Eso depende de ti –Sonrió maliciosamente –Tu eres la que no me ha querido decir la dirección o la cuenta bancaria de lo que posee tu padre, entonces asume las consecuencias

-Ya no por favor –Susurro débilmente

-Este es mi gran negocio y contigo lo induciría a Hillwood pero cuando fui ya no estabas, por cierto que vi también a nuestro hijo y tu hermana –Sonrió aún más –Tu hermana es realmente hermosa, incluso más que tu

Olga enfureció se levantó tratando de golpearlo pero lo único que consiguió fue más burla y un golpe de el –Vamos si ella está metida en esto, no te molestaría más a ti, dejaría que siguieras con tus tonterías de querer se actriz

-¡Eres un maldito olvídalo!

-Y tú eres una zorra ¿crees que tus padres te ayudarían sabiendo que te estas vendiendo, solamente para proteger a un vividor como tu padre?

-Mi papa no es eso

-Vamos por favor, el emporio de los localizadores Pataki no es más que una vil pantalla

-Eso no es verdad e…

-Vamos Olga, ¿De verdad crees que todo ese dinero vino de ese negocio? Bob ha hecho contrabando y me basto con investigarlo

-Él no es eso que tú dices, solo porque tú eres un maldito…

-Ya me harte de esta conversación con una niña idiota apuesto que tu hermana es más lista que tú y como ya dije es aún mejor de buen ver…mmm seguro es virgen no como tú que ya estabas usada

-¡Idiota…!

Otra abofeteada

-Cállate, como no quieres cooperar buscare otra manera de hacer pagar a tu familia, además no te hagas la idiota, sabes que Bob te vendió.

-Mentiroso

-¿Por qué entonces por eso todo fue solo con él y no con tu madre presente ni hermana? No las conozco, bueno a Helga ya, ¿Ese es su nombre no?

Olga se quedó callada sintiendo un fuerte escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, mientras sudaba frio…no podía permitirlo pero ella no podía hacer nada, estaba peor, por lo menos Helga aún estaba con su padre.

Ella era la hija muerta…eso fue lo que estuvieron diciendo sus padres cuando salió con el embarazo.

Seguramente se inventaron algo para justificar la ausencia, el alcoholismo de su madre y que el niño estuviera en la casa Pataki, cuando solo Helga viviera ahí. Y no tenían más hijos Miriam y Bob, menos un recién nacido.

-Te odio –Murmuro débilmente

-Coincidimos en algo al fin querida, yo también te odio y me das asco –La beso fuertemente en el cuello –Pero la verdad es que tenerte así, es tentación pero… -Se quitó –Ya no me acostaría contigo nunca pero mi gran amigo está aquí y él te ayudara con eso.

Un hombre regordete entro a la habitación –Para que me odies más Olga.

Cerro la puerta mientras escuchaba los gritos de la rubia, sonriéndole dulcemente a su pequeño hermanastro quien no podía creer lo que pasaba adentro de esa alcoba.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Alan?

-Mi papa me envió para que fueras a cenar con nosotros.

-¿Cómo la familia que no somos?

-Por favor Richard sabes que mi papa y…

-Mi madre

-Como sea –El castaño rodo los ojos -¿Iras? Deberías hacerlo por lo menos por ella.

-La verdad es que iré solamente para decirles que aceptare ir con ustedes a Hillwood, ya que me ofrecieron un trabajo nuevo

-¿"Trabajo"? ¿Cómo este? –Pregunto el joven de dieciocho años señalando el cuarto que acaba de cerrarse

-Aun eres muy joven –Se acercó –No entiendes las pasiones y lo que se hace cuando una mujer entra en lo más profundo de tu ser pero cuando lo sientas y lo hagas, sabrás que no se puede controlar tan fácil el amor.

-¿Y tú la amas?

-Ya no pero debe pagar su traición además le gusta

-A ella…

-Basta Alan y nada de andar de chismosa con nuestros padres –Alan rodo los ojos –Recuerda que lo chismoso es de viejas ¿Vamos?

El solo hecho un último vistazo a la habitación con un suspiro de resignación, aun no comprendía ¿Cómo es que su madre permita eso? Peor aún ¿Cómo es que su padre no intervenga? Aunque sabía que la idea de volver todos a Hillwood no le agradaría a Sammy Redmond pues la idea era alejarse de lo oscuro que era ese joven de Veintiocho años.

.

.

.

Una joven de cabello chino y rubio caminaba por las calles de Hillwood, regresando de la tienda, iba un poco más tranquila después de platicar con su gran confidente y amigo, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de ir a donde estuviera el rubio para asegurarse que no estaba con ella, pero no necesito realmente ir, porque el destino parecía jugarle una mala jugada.

Arnold y Helga iban caminando en la acera de enfrente tomados de…

Enfurecida decidió seguirlos de cerca.

.

.

.

Antes de llegar al pórtico de la rubia, Arnold la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el –Algo quedo inconcluso en mi alcoba ¿No?

Esta sonrió entre divertida y burlona –Lastima cabezón perdiste tu oportunidad por segunda vez

-Oh pero la tercera es la vencida ¿No lo crees?

-No lo creo Arnoldo, mañana será otro día –Susurro sonriendo tratando de zafarse pero este no iba dejarla escapar por lo que la beso rápidamente dejando los quejidos de esta a un lado.

-Creo que a alguien le gusta mis labios

Helga se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió burlonamente –Si y tanto que hasta me quiso morder

Ahora Arnold se sonrojo, este era un juego él estaba harto pero a la vez adoraba ponerla en aprietos cuando este lograba que se avergonzara por algo, sonrió divertido y enloquecido a la vez.

-¿Están tus padres?

Helga le miro confundida

-Supongo que si

-¿Qué tal si entramos y averiguamos? Así podríamos terminar lo que Cecile comenzó

-Suerte con eso –Rio la rubia por lo bajo –Alex no me dejara en paz

-Es tarde seguro duerme

-Seguro que no

-Es un bebe no un adulto Helga

-Como sea creo que debes ir y calmar tus impulsos, cabezón

Esta se zafo por fin acercándose al pórtico y subiéndolo para poder abrir, pero alguien iba saliendo.

-Vaya hasta que llegas jovencita

-Hola Bob

-Susie ya se va

La rubia salió saludando con dulzura a Helga –Alex se quedó dormido

-Gracias –Dijo sorprendida pues le costaba mucho hacerlo dormir

-Ya entra jovencita y tu –Miro a Arnold –Puedes irte con tu huésped para que no se vaya sola

Era obvio que no lo perdonaría por cómo le hablo pero a Arnold le importaba un comino, lo importante era su rubia.

Esta le hizo un gesto a modo de despedida pero antes de que cerrara la puerta le guiño el ojo sin que se dieran cuenta Bob o Susie quien iba unos pasos delante del joven.

Minutos después llego un mensaje

 _"_ _El árbol"_

Sonrió

Se disculpó con Susie justificando que iría a la casa de Gerald rápidamente para que le diera unos cuadernos que había olvidado.

.

.

.

Helga miraba la ventana mientras cuidaba en silencio a su pequeño sobrino quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna, cuando el apareció.

-Hola hermosa

-Debes de ser silencioso –Susurro indicándole que debía hablar bajo mientras le ayudaba a llegar a la ventana.

-Eres una chica mala

La rubia sonrió ampliamente – ¿Apenas lo notaste?

-No, años atrás lo note

-Vaya que crees que eso es un logro, hay quienes lo supieron antes de que yo naciera –Sonrió burlonamente señalando una fotografía de sus padres.

-Vamos ellos te quieren

-Si como no Arnoldo

-Helga

Esta rodo los ojos rodeándolo con el cuello –Solo quería aclararte que entre Lorenzo y yo no hay nada, aunque habíamos dicho que sin celos Arnold

-Pero…

Ella negó con la cabeza –Sin ataduras ¿Recuerdas?

Esto era frustrante ¿Cómo pudo aceptar? Un golpe de realidad le cayó encima, él la amaba, la adoraba, la idolatraba, la odiaba y la deseaba. Todo junto, todo era ella, ella era simplemente perfecta y tanto era su idolatría por ella que se había cegado junto con todos sus sentimientos pensando que si era la única forma lo haría, estaría con ella, porque la necesitaba como el aire al respirar.

 **Razón número cuatro** por la que no te debes de enamorar de Pataki, puede volverte loco de emociones pasionales que te pueden llevar a la demencia, porque si con ella todo es igual de intenso, de extremista y no hay cabida para débiles, un segundo de duda y la pierdes pero también la puedes tener sin tenerla en realidad. Maldita paradoja.

Los orbes azules le miraron con inocencia y dulzura, ¿Cómo lo hacía? Le importaba poco en ese momento, solo deseaba probar sus labios una vez más, la necesitaba, ya no podría estar sin ella. Eso se lo repetía para convencerse de como llego a este maldito juego, ciclo vicioso que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente pero a la vez le alimentaba el alma, estaba endemoniadamente loco…loco de amor por Pataki.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento la demora pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste**_

 _ **dedicado a**_ _ **Maria Teresa Fuenzalida**_ _ **quien gano y voto por este fic en facebook**_

 _ **mi nuevo perfil es Serenity sukino para que se unan jejeje me encuentran asi como Serenity Sukino y el grupo es Serenity Moon P.S. (Anime)**_

 _ **envienme solicitud para que estemos por ahi, ya que estoy haciendo preguntas quien gane hago la actualizacion que desee :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 ESPEJISMO II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **disculpen la tardanza**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 LA DULZURA DEL ALMA NO ES UN ARMA PARTE 2**

 **CAPITULO 7 RAZON NUMERO CINCO TE ODIO AMO**

* * *

 _ **La hipocresía es una condición, una adicción, ya que es una decisión no es algo imposible de distinguir de otras acciones, sentimientos u decisiones, pero ¿Cómo es que una persona termina en esta situación? Esa es la cuestión, eso es lo interesante y lo más importante para llegar al fondo de todo.**_

 _ **Sentimientos negativos hay muchos, diferenciar entre ellos es un trabajo de toma de decisiones de cada persona, la mayoría son meditados antes, algunos no son tan racionales o fáciles de encontrar una razón de ser u de identificar.**_

 _ **Pero la manera en que nos desenvolvemos en el mundo es el modo en que tendremos la oportunidad de apreciar ¿Qué tanto somos? ¿Qué es lo que hacemos? ¿Qué está bien o mal? Madurez es parte de nosotros pero no somos maduros por naturaleza, pero podemos lograr en algún punto dejar de ser ciegos por decisión propia.**_

 _ **S.M**_

* * *

La rubia miraba con dulzura y amor al joven que se había quedado dormido a su lado, al principio tan nerviosa como para poder captar lo que ocurría pero poco a poco él se encargó de que sus nervios se fueran disipando, Arnold ante todo siempre un caballero, después de unos cuantos besos y caricias prohibidas sobre la ropa, la situación se había calentado de mas, ella dudo un segundo y él se aprovechó de ello. Paro y simplemente la abrazo dulcemente mientras le decía que no haría nada de lo que no quisiera.

Fue un dulce y amargo momento, porque ella realmente deseaba, deseaba ser suya en cuerpo y alma como siempre estuvo dispuesta, ser de él y solamente de él, pero también se sentía incomoda por tener a Alex a un lado, sus padres en la otra habitación.

No era ni el momento y lugar indicado, pero ¿Cuándo es el momento indicado?

En realidad si lo meditaba más, ella estaba enamorada de Arnold desde los tres años casi, era terrible y ridículo pensar que una joven como ella de casi dieciocho años, había pasado prácticamente toda su joven vida enamorada del mismo chico, era demasiado patético como para mostrarlo a la luz ¿No?

Pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, Arnold estaba con ella y la respetaba pese a no ser más que amigos, no le había visto con nadie en la escuela ni afuera de esta, era solo para ella por fin después de tantos años, ella era la que tenía su atención y su calor cerca.

Se le veía hermosamente en su cama, sus cabellos rubios desordenados cayendo con gracia sobre su cara de balón, su rostro se le veía tranquilo y feliz, no podía creer que durmiera tan plácidamente en su cama junto a ella, solo con ella y para ella.

Sonrió dulcemente mientras seguía los contornos de su cara, sus labios estaban relajados en media sonrisa, sus manos caían sobre su cama, pero una estaba más cerca de su abdomen consecuencia de que se quedaron dormidos abrazados, podía oler con facilidad su cabello, shampoo de fresas, no las comía pero las olía y era un aroma delicioso.

Sus pies sobre las sabanas seguramente en la noche le dio calor o ella se quedó con todas sin que pudiera evitar descubrir un poco al rubio…. Toco sus labios cuando…

-¿Te diviertes? –Pregunto el rubio sonriendo abriendo lentamente los ojos sorprendiéndola

Helga se sonrojo. –Solo…yo…

-Está bien me gusta que me observes –Susurro sonriente antes de plantarle un beso en sus labios, sin que pudiera replicar la rubia –Buenos días mi dulce y hermosa dama

-Bue…buenos días –Dijo aun nerviosa

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10 de la mañana

-¿No iras a la escuela? –Pregunto sonriente

-Si solo que….Alex seguro ya no tendrá guardería, dormí demasiado tratare de ir para llegar al tercer periodo

-¿Qué tal si lo cuido?

-¿Qué?

-Estoy suspendido –Le recordó feliz y divertido

-Oh –Murmuro avergonzada, ya que había sido por ella por quien el rubio estaba suspendido, una pequeña daga se instaló en su pecho, eso significaba que no lo vería hasta terminar la escuela –Pero… -De pronto volvió su golpe de realidad -¡¿Cómo lo vas a cuidar?! ¡Mis padres…!

-Shhh –Dijo Arnold colocándole su dedo índice en sus labios –Te veré afuera en… -Observo su reloj y después a ella -¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para salir?

Helga lo medito un momento –Como unos… 20 minutos si soy rápida –Miro a Alex quien estaba sentado mirándolos, no se había percatado que su sobrino había despertado pero este tampoco hacia mucho ruido.

-Bien te veré entonces en un rato –Le dio un fugaz beso antes de salir por la ventana –Apresúrate si no quieres llegar más tarde –Sonrió maliciosamente al verla embalsamada por su beso.

-Lo que digas, Arnoldo –Dijo despertándose sonrojada por lo que parecía más un sueño que una realidad, pero ¿Cuál era la realidad?

Suspiro cansada mientras se levantaba para tomar una ducha express –Te amo odio Arnold –Susurro mientras tomaba su relicario molesta, pero con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

Alan miraba por la ventanilla del automóvil acababan de llegar a Hillwood y ya moría por ir a los lugares donde alguna vez estuvo, estar nuevamente en su hogar y poder ver también a gente que conoció en su niñez como aquel niño con forma de balón que le ayudo con su relación con su padre, cuando su madre había muerto, se murieron también y ese niño fue el que logro que no fuera más invisible aunque solo durara por un rato y después tuviera que hacer su lucha propia, para mostrarse ante Sammy.

Richard simplemente observaba su teléfono sonriente, no comprendía que era lo divertido que hubiera en ese aparato pero tampoco quería saberlo.

-¿Y de que se trata este nuevo trabajo, Richard?

El aludido rodo los ojos mirando con desprecio a su padre –Uno nuevo Sammy, no creo que importe mucho ¿O sí?

-Solo nos interesa saber, cariño –Intervino July ante esa replica mirando severamente a su hijo, pero este solamente bufo molesto

-Es un trabajo sobre lo que estudie

-¿Estudiaste? –Dije con burla a mi hermanastro, realmente no lo creía

-Alan –Mi padre me miro por el retrovisor pero no hice caso

-Eso si es una novedad

-Por lo menos no soy un raro bicho como ciertas criaturas ¿No lo crees?

Apreté los puños con furia

-Bueno basta de charlas –Dijo July –Iremos directo a la preparatoria a inscribirte

-Puedo ir solo –Murmure algo avergonzado

-Pero por ser el primer día iremos para que no te pierdas mañana en las calles de Hillwood

-Papa aquí vivimos mucho tiempo ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí pero no…no es igual que hace ocho años hijo

Alan resoplo molesto por más que quisiera decirles que es exactamente igual no podría evitar que lo llevaran así que dejo que lo guiaran a la preparatoria donde estaría estudiando.

Richard reía en silencio para mayor molestia del castaño.

.

.

.

Helga caminaba feliz por los pasillos de la preparatoria, había sido una agradable mañana, Arnold llego a casa de sus padres, claro que solo bajo de su ventana, dio los buenos días a sus padres y dijo que la acompañaría, en el camino a la preparatoria, jugaron rieron y Alex estaba feliz, al llegar a su destino ambos se despidieron discretamente ante las posibles miradas y ella ingreso tranquila de que Alex estaba en buenas manos.

Si tan solo fuera real, pero nada de eso era real.

Podía ser que le gustara físicamente a Arnold, que la deseara como cualquier otro chico, pero jamás, le amaría como ella le amaba.

Eso jamás pasaría y eso le dolía.

Jamás la vería con ojos de amor, solo con ojos de cariño y deseo tal vez, porque si noto cuando sus besos y caricias eran diferentes, era mujer después de todo sabia cuando era deseada y el la deseaba pero solo eso.

Poco a poco su estado de ánimo fue bajando hasta llegar a ser nada, ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba caminando en dirección contraria hasta que choco con él.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Por qué no te fijas idiota?! –Reclamo desde el suelo

-Eres tu quien viene en las nubes

Ambos se miraron un momento y entonces Alan sonrió dulcemente al admirar la belleza que pudo ver en su mirada azulada infinita de amor y a la vez de dolor.

-Hola

-Fíjate por donde vas melenudo –Dijo la rubia levantándose y rechazando la mano del castaño –Esfúmate de mí vista idiota, estas estorbando ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-Eres demasiado hermosa como para tener un carácter tan feo ahora comprendo porque no tienes novio

-¿Y quién dijo eso?

-No necesito saberlo, solo mirarte cinco segundos me di cuenta de muchas cosas –Dijo sonriente

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo de qué?

-Como del gran dolor y amor que guardas en tu ser

Helga se quedó estática al escuchar eso

-¡Alan!

Su madre le llamo seguramente ya estaba todo arreglado, suspiro resignado –Nos vemos luego hermosa

Helga no dijo nada solo espero a que este se esfumara para poder comenzar a reaccionar lentamente, al final con coraje y maldiciendo se fue a su salón, esperaba no volver a verlo nunca pero lo vio de nuevo más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

.

.

.

-Seguro cariño que estarás bien

-Si mama –Susurro el castaño por enésima vez –El director dijo que ya puedo quedarme y prefiero comenzar que estar solo en casa todo el día, porque ustedes deben de ir a ver los trabajos con la empresa

-Podrías venir

-No papa, aun no –Murmuro el castaño algo cansado de ese tema, el quería hacer otra cosa no lo que el planeaba.

-Bien pero si te cansas o prefieres…

-Lo sé, nos vemos

-Si cariño, hasta al rato –Dijo su madre antes de caminar con su padre

Richard miraba molesto al adolescente, este le miro con molestia igual –Adiós bebe

Fue lo único que susurro antes de irse hacia donde estaban caminando el matrimonio.

Alan suspiro cansado y se fue a buscar su salón.

Prefería estar en la escuela a estar más tiempo por ese día cerca de su hermanastro.

.

.

.

A la salida, Helga iba caminando ya directo afuera, había recibido un mensaje de su…amigo, aun no estaba segura de como referirse a Arnold, pero por ahora diría con su mantecado, si eso le gustaba, sonrió para sí misma feliz.

Pero no contaba con algo…

-Vaya por fin te vuelvo a encontrar hermosa –Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a ella -¿Querrías ir conmigo bueno si no tienes nada que hacer? Soy nuevo en la escuela y en Hillwood de hecho y la verdad…

-Lo lamento mucho melenudo pero tengo que ir a otro lado, tengo una vida y además no te conozco

-Soy Alan Redmond y si no salimos ¿Cómo nos conoceremos? –Dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa de seductor

La rubia sonrió peligrosamente –Oh tienes razón –Se acercó un poco –Pero sabes algo primor –Alan sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en la piel cuando ella tomo su brazo –Yo no deseo conocerte y lo empujo lejos –Y ya te dije que estorbas

-Pobre chico, es nuevo y no sabe que Helga es imposible y no permite que nadie se le acerque –Murmuro alguien que no supo quién fue pero estaba apostando ya con el que estaba a su lado seguramente, trato de ignorarlos.

Siguió a la rubia quien caminaba fuera de la escuela ya, por la acera –Así que tu nombre es ¿Helga?

-¿Tiene algo relevante para ti saber mi nombre? Se lo que quieres niño rico y no pasara.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero?

-He tenido que lidiar con tipos como tu

-Mis intenciones no son las que seguramente tu mente sucia piensa

-No me interesa –Helga estaba por llegar a su destino y no quería que Arnold se molestara al ver que había una nueva mosca molestándola, no es que le tuviera que preocupar al final era una relación libre y sin celos, pero Arnold no sabía mantenerse al margen y ya estaba suspendido, como para tener problemas con ese chico, que no había visto por cierto –Escúchame bien, no sé qué traes contra mí, no te conozco y no te había visto –Se dio media vuelta para encararlo –No quiero que me sigas, no me gusta, me molesta y si no quieres problemas con…

No la dejo terminar pero tampoco lo dejaron terminar su cometido porque cinco segundos después de sentir sus labios en los suyos alguien lo quito…

 **Razón número cinco** para no amar a Helga, es que la rubia siempre lleva tus emociones al máximo, es un tesoro en bruto que puedes amar con locura y con esa misma locura perder la poca cordura que te queda cuando tienes el peligro de que te sea arrebatada, Helga es igual a belleza y amor, dulzura y luz, pero a la vez puede sacar lo peor de tu persona y meterte en problemas. Si no estás listo para mantener tu animal salvaje dentro en los momentos adecuados es mejor que no ames a una Pataki, no estás listo y si no cambias tal vez nunca estarás listo para recibir tanto amor, pasión y desenfreno de emociones.

-¡Arnold! –Pero el rubio ya no escuchaba solo tenía en su mente que alguien había besado los labios que eran suyos, solamente suyos. Eso lo estaba enloqueciendo por dentro, quería borrar de sus labios el sello de los de la rubia y borrar la osadía que tuvo de siquiera pensar que podría arrebatársela.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _mil gracias por su paciencia y sus hermosos reviews espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D_**

 ** _no abandonare nunca mis fics ;D_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _y sigan votando_**

 ** _hooy votos dobles otra vez ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	8. CAPITULO 8 FACETAS DE LA LUNA I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo del fic ;D**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 8 ENTRE CELOS Y PELEAS I_**

* * *

 ** _EL LEON NO ES COMO LO PINTAN_**

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo amar sin pretender amar? ¿Cómo no mostrar celos cuando los celos existen? ¿Cómo pretender no importarte mientras alguien más esta con ese amor de tu vida? ¿Cómo poder ser quien no eres? Es imposible tener una máscara, un disfraz todo el tiempo en tu semblante ante la persona que amas o que pretendes no amar, ya que ¿Cómo fingir no amar cuando el amor está ahí?**_

 _ **Amar o no amar, esa es la cuestión ahora, siempre la misma paradoja, amar sin ser amado, amar sin pretender amar, amar sin querer amar, ¿Cómo lograr que el amor no salga de tus ojos cuando el corazón está más que muerto por el amor de esa persona?**_

 _ **El amor es complicado, pero más complicado es el hombre.**_

 _ **A.S.**_

* * *

-¡Arnold! –Helga intentaba quitarlo de encima del pobre castaño que la había estado molestando pero no lo lograba.

El rubio estaba bastante molesto, celoso, furioso y más que eso…estaba loco de dolor por ver que alguien se quería propasar con lo que era suyo.

Porque aun cuando Helga estuviera con la loca idea de solo amigos con beneficios, él no la veía así, él la veía como algo más, él no podía permitir que le arrebataran lo más preciado para él.

Helga logro halarlo con la ayuda de Gerald que había llegado de no sabía dónde, pero lo agradecía.

-Viejo… ¿Qué demonio….?

Arnold lo empujo e iba a abalanzarse nuevamente sobre el otro joven pero la rubia se puso enfrente deteniéndolo.

-Arnold Shortman por favor basta –Dijo firmemente mirándolo con seriedad

Arnold la miro un segundo antes de dejar de intentar pasar por ella, no podía contra esos hermosos zafiros.

-¿Arnold? –Pregunto el castaño mirándolo con sorpresa y molesto, mientras se tomaba la boca de donde salía un hilito de sangre.

-No te le acerques nunca más –Susurro el rubio por lo bajo –Es una advertencia

Alan sonrió burlonamente mirándolo –Vaya –Miro a Helga –Nunca pensé que tuvieras un novio tan celoso, al menos me hubieras advertido Helga

-Él no es…

-Así es –Tomo a la rubia de la mano –Y más vale que te mantengas alejado de ella –Halo a la rubia para irse de ahí

-No…no te preocupes, Arnold –Se acercó un poco a ambos rubios, mientras Gerald miraba atónito la escena –No te quitaría a tu novia, después de todo a ti tengo que agradecerte el que mi padre me diera más tiempo conmigo aunque solo fuera por un tiempo ¿Ya olvidaste eso?

Arnold miro un momento más al castaño y después hizo una mueca entre molesta y sonriente –No, con mayor razón te pido que no te acerques a Helga, Alan –Y sin decir nada más el rubio salió del lugar no sin antes empujando al castaño, Helga no dijo nada mas solo se dejó hacerse por el rubio.

Gerald los siguió.

.

.

.

Unas calles antes de llegar a la casa de huéspedes, Helga se soltó del agarre del rubio quien cuando sintió esto se volteo para enfrentarla.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Arnoldo?!

-Nada

-¡Dijimos que no celos!

Arnold miro un momento a la rubia y después respondió –No

-¿Entonces?

-Helga no puedes andarte bes…no quiero que nadie te moleste

-Arnold

-No escúchame yo te dije lo que sentía y que quería estar contigo ¿Por qué no lo puedes aceptar?

-Arnold basta…

-¡Tienes miedo! ¿Por qué no lo admites?

-No tengo miedo

-Entonces –La tomo de los hombros –Se mi novia

Helga le miro un momento molesta, después paso a cansada su mirada y por ultimo vio una sonrisa retorcida.

-Arnold, Arnold, Arnold –Lo tomo del cuello para halarlo hacia ella sin hacerle el menor daño u esfuerzo -¿Qué no te das cuenta que si accedo a eso? –Se acercó a sus labios –Estaría condenándote a muerte

-¿Eh?

Helga lo beso, lo beso diferente con más posesión y amor de lo que había demostrado alguna vez, pero a su vez con una ternura infinita, logrando su objetivo de hacer que el rubio perdiera el hilo de la conversación que segundos antes habían tenido.

-Créeme es mejor así –Dijo separándose de el –Te lo dije desde el principio, no celos, no me gustan Arnoldo –Se alejó completamente del rubio quien todavía no recuperaba el aliento –Te veo adentro

Y con eso se adelantó.

-¿Arnold?

-No me digas nada Gerald –Dijo el rubio mientras intentaba procesar todo –Anota la razón número seis para estar loco para enamorarse de Pataki, está loca como una cabra, quiere tener el control de todo y que todo sea como ella quiere, le encanta tener el control y ser la fuerte en una relación de cualquier tipo y a la vez es una cobarde.

-Anotado –Sonrió el moreno burlonamente su hermano estaba loco y por ello era perfecto para enamorarse de una Pataki y no de cualquier Pataki, si no de Helga G. Pataki

.

.

.

Helga miraba feliz como Alex jugaba con los abuelos, todo el día había estado preocupada por él, pero Arnold había cumplido lo prometido, se acercó al pequeño bebe quien de inmediato comenzó a alzar sus manitas hacia ella, y pensar que Olga prefirió irse lejos a quedarse con él.

¿Cómo pudo?

Pero no era tan difícil de llegar a esa conclusión con la madre que tenían y el padre sobreprotector también que les había tocado, claro no con ella.

-Vamos Alex debemos ir a casa

-¿Te vas? –Arnold ya había entrado para ver cómo estaba todo, Helga no lo miro de inmediato

-Si…

-Helga

-No me digas nada Arnold –Dio media vuelta y se encontró con esa hermosa mirada esmeralda –Solo controla tus celos

Arnold suspiro por lo bajo cuando ella se alejó de la sala donde minutos antes estaban entretenidos sus abuelos con él bebe, su abuela se había escabullido y Phill estaba mirando desde el sillón con una sonrisa burlona.

-Problemas de nuevo con tu pequeña amiga de una sola ceja, eh Shortman

-Ya no tiene una ceja, abuelo

-Ah pero si es un problema con ella ¿No?

Arnold se sonrojo

-No…bueno

-Creo que alguien se te quiere escabullir, mejor apresúrate o se ira

Arnold salió precipitadamente en busca de la rubia, que dicho y hecho como dijo el abuelo intentaba caminar lo más rápido posible para no estar seguramente ya cerca de Arnold.

.

.

.

-Helga por favor… -La rubia iba unos pasos más adelante que el pero por más que intentaba acercarse ella se alejaba de nuevo.

-¡Geraldine! –Intento acercarse nuevamente pero ella se detuvo en seco al escucharla

-Arnoldo zopenco –Susurro ella molesta mientras lo tomaba de las solapas

-Yo…

-Te dije que no más escenas de celos, no me presiones y por supuesto no estés detrás todo el tiempo no me gusta, Arnold, yo quiero mi espacio, hacer mis cosas, salir con mis amigos y sin novios celosos por idioteces ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que no mucho pero…

-Arnold

-Lo…lo hare ¿Está bien? –Tomo por las muñecas a la rubia para hacer que lo soltara –No me atormentes más, entendí completamente

-Bien

-¿Te acompaño a casa?

-La verdad no creo que sea bueno, Arnold, hoy Bob no va a trabajar en la tarde, lo hace desde casa y siempre se pone algo…molesto si no está la comida

-Bien, te veo mañana entonces

-Si nos vemos cabeza de balón –Se acercó a darle un beso suave y dulce en sus labios, fugaz y audaz.

Antes de que el rubio terminara de reaccionar ella sonrió burlonamente antes de dar media vuelta e irse por el camino que faltaba para llegar su casa.

Arnold sintió que sus piernas eran alas cuando sintió sus labios, estaba realmente loco, por supuesto loco, loco por ella.

-Helga Geraldine Pataki, me estas volviendo loco, una razón más para no amarte…es esa, puedes perderte a ti mismo y no saber qué es lo que jugaras en este juego de manos, un día estas arriba otro en el infierno, donde los celos son los que gobiernan y lo peor es que no puedo sentir lo que siento, porque si lo siento te sientes vulnerable y si no lo siento también, ambas razones terminan siendo por lo mismo…tu miedo inmenso a amar y ser amado, es más fácil el disfraz ¿no?

Un pequeño flash salió sin ser detectado por el rubio, desde el otro lado de la calle un joven castaño no se había alejado de los rubios, deseaba saber y ahora parecía tener la historia de ambos en esas múltiples fotografías tomadas.

-Creo que Helga eres más hermosa de lo que pensé –Sonrió mirando una de las fotos que tomo –Sera interesante ver hasta dónde llegan tus celos y su paciencia –Sonrió mientras se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **no habia actualizado por que como les comente en mis otros fics tuve un pequeño accidente pero espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo ;D**_

 _ **gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **voten por su fic favorito, para la actualizacion semanal ;() :D**_

 ** _saludos y lindo miercoles :D_**


	9. CAPITULO 9 FACETAS DE LA LUNA II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _lamento mucho la demora pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de este fic espero que les guste :D_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 9 ENTRE CELOS Y PELEAS II**_

 _ **CAPITULO 9 EL HERMANO DE ALAN**_

* * *

 _ **El amor la ironía más grande del mundo, el misterio que nunca se resolverá pero que solo se sentirá o no se sentirá, el amor es tan hermoso y bello cuando se encuentra, sin darnos cuenta llega como dulce brisa silenciosa para envolvernos con calidez y ternura, acunarnos para así nunca más querer separarnos.**_

 _ **Pero ¿entonces porque tener miedo? Lo más fascinante que los dioses ven en los mortales quizás es ello, la fantástica vulnerabilidad que tienen los humanos, que experimentan solamente y mejor que nadie el amor, los celos, el enojo, la furia, el dolor, etc.**_

 _ **La envidia…sentimiento universal.**_

 _ **H.G.P.**_

* * *

Helga caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, había sido un buen día hasta el momento, Bob no le grito, es más estuvo más callado de lo normal, su madre parecía desvelada y cansada pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa cálida en su rostro cuando ella se despidió, dejo rápidamente a Alex y ahora esperaba el autobús, casi no lo tomaba pues no le daba tiempo pero para su sorpresa hoy alguien mas había preparado el desayuno.

Se sentía un poco más tranquila que al menos hoy no fuera como todos los días y eso la había puesto de buen humor.

De pronto sintió que alguien le empujaba aparentemente sin querer y cuando volteo a ver a la persona, se encontró con un hombre que vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos lentes obscuros y cabello pelinegro, más alto que ella, pero no por mucho.

Este le sonrió en modo de disculpa –Lo lamento preciosa no te vi –Helga frunció el ceño molesta

-Si pues más te vale que te fijes zopenco –Murmuro ella molesta pero vio que venía el autobús de la escuela y prefiero mejor no seguir con aquella discusión con aquel hombre.

-Te puedo recompensar con un helado cariño

-No gracias, señor, además no lo conozco

Este rio por lo bajo –Te sorprendería mi edad, verías que no soy tan viejo

-No lo creo hermano, no me interesa

El hombre rio nuevamente pero el autobús ya estaba llegando justo frente a ella, por lo que decidió apresurarse a subir, al menos esa fue su intención pues sintió como una mano tomaba la suya

-¡¿Qué demonios te…?!

-Toma por si quieres que recompense el empujón –Le dio un papel que dejo en la palma de su mano –Nos vemos princesa

-¿Subirás? –Pregunto algo malhumorado el chofer.

Helga solo asintió y se apresuró a subir.

Pero no sin sentir la mirada de dos personas que ardían de molestia y celos, aunque una de ellas era más molestia.

.

.

.

Arnold había visto toda la escena de aquel hombre y aunque intentaba mantener la palabra de que no celos, no podía…Helga era demasiado importante para el como para mantenerse solo como su amigo con derechos.

Simplemente quería algo más, pero maldito miedo de la rubia al creer que una vez tenerlo lo perderá.

¿Cómo lo sabría? Ni siquiera se tenían bien el uno al otro…o más bien no era como si no se tuvieran ya.

Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta, sonrió amargamente ¿Qué irónico no?

Suspiro pesadamente, tratando de controlarse pues ella se lo advirtió, no más escenas de celos, si quería seguir con ella debía respetar la regla más sagrada…nada de celos…no enamoramientos….no dolor.

Pero no funcionaba.

El sufría por no tenerla y a la vez tenerla.

Tan lejos y tan cerca, maldita inconsistencia.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo hilarante que era?

.

.

.

Helga estaba en su casillero, en toda la mañana no había podido hablar con Arnold, le preocupaba que hubiera visto lo de aquel desconocido aunque tampoco tenía como porque hacerle otra escena de celos, se lo dejo claro….nada de celos.

Era mejor así.

No se exponía

No sufriría

No amaría con locura

Pura atracción

Puro gusto

Pura pasión

Ja….rio por dentro amargamente

¿A quién engañaba?

Estaba frita.

-¡Hola! _–"Hablando de zopencos"_ pensó la rubia mirando con fastidio al castaño

-¿Qué…?

-Preciosa déjame decirte que hoy te ves perfectamente hermosa y genial –Dijo Alan con coquetería

-Pues hoy tú eres más zopenco que ayer –Dijo mirando con fastidio la rosa que le ofrecía y sin decir nada dio media vuelta

-¡Espera Helga!

Ella rodo los ojos pero no se detuvo.

-¡Hey! –Protesto cuando sintió como la halaban

-Solo quiero hablar contigo

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

-Te vi esta mañana en la parada del autobús y… -Respiro profundamente antes de soltar lo que quería decir –Aléjate de ese hombre y…

-No lo conozco y aunque así fuera, ese es asunto mío zopenco, así que no te metas en mi vida y ya deja de acosarme –Dijo la rubia mirándolo molesta antes de ingresar al salón donde sintió la mirada de Arnold sobre de ella.

Ella se sonrojo pero se sentó de inmediato en el pupitre de enfrente del rubio.

Arnold quizás quiso decirle algo pero en ese momento entro el profesor.

-Buenos días chicos

-Buenos días

Alan miraba con molestia a su hermano, mientras este sonreía. Arnold también lo miro pero con curiosidad y la rubia miro con sorpresa al hombre.

-Bueno antes que nada me presentare, mi nombre es Richard Redmond y seré su nuevo profesor de trigonometría, cualquier duda o algo que no comprendan me dicen –Sonrió mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar hasta toparse con unos zafiros –Bien –Sonrió mientras se mojaba los labios, Helga bajo la mirada eso no le gusto para nada, esa mirada era muy sombría –Comenzaremos con presentarnos.

Alan apretó fuertemente los puños mientras trataba de controlar un poco su molestia -¿Es tu hermano Alan?

Harold pregunto en voz baja un poco pero aun así la mayoría alcanzo a oír, incluso Richard quien sonrió burlonamente a su hermanastro.

Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido…

Claro no había otra explicación

 _"Redmond",_ miro al pelinegro que solo tenía la mirada puesta en su rubia de enfrente, pero no era cualquier mirada, apretó los puños, eso no le gustaba, no sabía como pero no le daba buena espina todo esto, pero sobre todo era un hecho que no sería un día tranquilo en la escuela como siempre.

.

.

.

Arnold sonreía dulcemente a la rubia que tenía enfrente, ella quería seguir con su juego en el closet, claro que ahora decidieron un closet de un salón alejado, era la hora del almuerzo por lo que no había mucho peligro esta vez.

Ella sonrió traviesamente una vez que cerró la puerta y le hizo una señal para que se acercara, era increíble como podía odiarla y amarla a la vez, saber que esto era una mala idea y aun así ir con tan sola una mirada de la dueña de su corazón, hacerlo perder la cordura y encender la locura, estaba perdido.

Y entonces comprendió las palabras de la rubia, al decirle que lo condenaría a muerte si realmente accedía a ser algo más del rubio, pero ¿Qué tan ciega era como para no saber que ya era hombre condenado a muerte por esto?

Sonrió de lado dejando a un lado todo y ocupándose de algo mejor, los labios carnosos de la rubia, después de un momento de un beso diferente, más apasionado y lleno de deseo, el bajo la blusa para posicionarte donde la última vez quedaron. Ella soltó un ligero gemido que le supo a gloria.

Poco a poco iba empujándola hasta posicionarla en una pequeño banquito de metal que había adentro del closet entre otras cosas. Ella sintió el bulto del rubio, dejo salir la respiración que contenía que fue electricidad para Arnold, quien comenzó a juntarse más entre la entrepierna de la rubia, quien había dejado que sus piernas se abrieran para darle espacio al rubio.

El la miro un momento con un brillo de deseo y lujuria, que no había visto pero no tuvo tiempo para corresponder nada, soltó un pequeño quejido de sorpresa cuando sintió como Arnold succionaba su seno derecho.

Se tuvo que sostener fuertemente del rubio, sentía que todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban, ese día había llevado una pequeña falta por lo que esta había quedado un poco más arriba, así que cuando el rubio termino su trabajo con su pecho, le embistió con un beso aún más lleno de pasión, mientras tomaba sus piernas bien formadas y las acariciaba sin reparo.

Helga se estremeció cuando llego cerca de su vagina, sentía que en cualquier momento podía perder la memoria si el rubio seguía y si era así ahora, se comenzaba a preocupar por como seria si se acostaban, quizás moriría.

Alguien toco tímidamente la puerta o eso le pareció a Helga.

-Arnold

Era Gerald

Helga rodo los ojos de fastidio y vio que Arnold miraba con molestia y un dejo de sorpresa hacia la puerta. -¿Qué ocurre...? –Trato de que su voz sonara lo más normal pero los espasmos de la excitación le hacían difícil la tarea por lo que salió algo rasposa.

-Creo que…es mejor que salgan –Susurro algo apresurado el moreno

Ambos decidieron hacerle caso.

-¿Qué ocurre Gerald? –Pregunto el rubio saliendo del closet con una rubia detrás.

Gerald se sonrojo levemente

-Alan le aviso…escuche…y entonces

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de cepillo? Por favor termina lo que tienes que decir.

-El profesor Richard, los anda buscando ya seguramente

-Vamos –Arnold tomo la mano de la rubia y salió junto con Gerald del salón.

Cuando salieron se toparon con el castaño quien seguramente también se había dado la tarea para buscarlos, en cuanto los vio, miro con molestia al rubio.

-¿Qué acaso no puedes controlarte un poco Arnold? O de mínimo deberías tener un lugar más privado ¿No crees? O ¿Sigues siendo tan pobre como cuando éramos niños?

Arnold lo tomo de la playera empujándolo completamente hacia la pared del otro lado, Helga se sorprendió y no pudo moverse de su lugar, Gerald se acercó más rápidamente al rubio.

-Arnie

Arnold lo ignoro completamente

-Si vuelves a meterte conmigo o con Helga, tendré que romper tu hipócrita sonrisa del rostro –Dijo entre dientes conteniendo su ira -¿Qué acaso estas tan celoso que no puedes hacer más que ver la vida de los demás? ¿O es que te interesa tanto lo que hagamos mí…Helga y yo?

Alan sonrió de lado –Solo ella.

-Pues entérate idiota, ella no sabe ni que existes, así que aléjate –Lo empujo una vez más contra la pared, Alan hizo una mueca de molestia al sentir el impacto pero no le daría el gusto.

-Ella puede decírmelo ¿No?

Helga en ese momento ya se había acercado tomando el brazo del rubio –Ya te lo había dicho

-Solo deja de estar de chismoso, deja de molestarnos –Arnold lo soltó y se dejó halar por sus amigos.

Alan se tomó el hombro derecho, quejándose un poco por el dolor que tenía ahora gracias al rubio.

-Bien Arnold –Dijo el castaño sonriendo con molestia –Ahora si ya verás quien soy

A lo lejos un pelinegro miraba entre las sombras la escena sonriendo –Bien hermanito esto será más divertido de lo que pensé, lo malo es ese idiota rubio que anda danzando alrededor de mi mercancía como mosca, tendré que hacer algo para quitarlo de en medio antes de que arruine mis planes con la pequeña hermanita bebe de Olga.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero como dije la semana pasada tuve un pequeño accdiente, ahorita estoy regresando a mis actividades normales, espero que el nuevo capitulo les haya gustado**_

 ** _Mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y su paciencia, espero sus comentarios_**

 ** _por favor no olviden dejar su voto tambien_**

 ** _saludos_**


	10. CAPITULO 10 PAPELES CAMBIADOS I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10 CAMBIOS INESPERADOS I**

 **CAPITULO 10 EN TU LUGAR**

* * *

 _ **A veces no sabemos lo que la otra persona o personas pueden sentir en dichas situaciones que ante nuestros ojos pueden parecer de lo más fácil y normal superar, pero que es diferente para los demás, a veces no nos damos cuenta del daño que pueden ocasionar ciertas acciones o ciertos comentarios que dejamos salir como el agua que fluye en un rio.**_

 _ **La única diferencia es que en la otra persona no fluye, muchas veces se queda estancada en lo más profundo de su ser, no nos percatamos de esto hasta que las facetas de la vida van cambiando y entonces por una u otra razón nos encontramos en las situaciones donde tú eras el sol y el la luna, ahora es al revés, sabes que es lo que se puede llegar a sentir y la confusión o desesperación dependiendo la situación puede ocasionar.**_

 _ **La vida es una ruleta, un día arriba otro abajo, nunca sabes cuándo podrías ser tu quien este arriba o abajo.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga caminaba molesta hacia su casillero y es que ¿no era increíble acaso? La primera semana que tenían al nuevo profesor de trigonometría y ya había reprobado su examen, además de cumplir un castigo, por haber estado con un chico en el salón a solas, ¿Cuándo acabaría el calvario de esa semana? Al menos en casa las cosas iban mejorando y esperaba que esta vez fuera para siempre.

Eso era algo bueno ya que ese día tendría que quedarse tarde y Alex aún estaba en la guardería, pero su madre dijo que ella iría por él, eso le tranquilizaba.

Pero por otro lado…

Arnold y ella habían preferido seguir con su pequeño juego en casa del rubio lo que había provocado casi un infarto para Helga, el día anterior habían estado a punto de…

Se sonrojo al recordar.

Todo el día había pensado en ello, pero no había podido ver al rubio para poder tranquilizar un poco su ansiedad, pues…quizás Arnold se había molestado, porque al final, ella tuvo que darle un alto antes de morir de amor en sus brazos, aunque era un buen final a su vida.

Ahora que lo pensaba era perfecto, pero el miedo la invadió.

Suspiro profundamente dejándose invadir un momento por el amor que tenía hacia el rubio y lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos cuando de pronto unos brazos la rodearon, provocando que despertara de su letargo.

-¡¿Qué….?!

Pero ni tiempo tuvo de reclamar más, porque unos labios intentaron besarla.

Empujo fuertemente a quien intentó robarle un beso pero antes de que terminara de ejercer toda su fuerza otra persona interfirió.

-¡Arnold!

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?! –Pregunto colérico cuando logro alejar a Alan de ella, provocando que este trastabillara

-¡No…Arnold!

Intento sujetarlo pero el rubio estaba fuera de sí y le dio un empujón en el brazo alejándola, no fue tan fuerte pero lo suficiente para que ella misma tropezara al tratar de mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Arnold! –Gerald quien venía detrás del rubio, había visto lo que ocurrió.

-¡¿Qué debo hacer para que lo entiendas?! –Susurro colérico

-¡No voy a dejarte las cosas fáciles…nada es fácil estúpido Shortman! ¡Aunque tú quieras que tu vida sea todo color de rosa! ¡No puede ser así!

Arnold le propino un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que Alan cayera de bruces, este segundos después se quiso abalanzar sobre el rubio pero ya había más chicos tratando de detenerlos. Por lo que no alcanzo a regresarle el golpe.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –Richard miraba con desaprobación la escena, pero en el fondo con una sonrisa burlona al ver a su pequeño hermanastro en aquella situación.

-Arnold empezó –Susurro molesto Alan desde los brazos de uno de los chicos

Harold inmediatamente intervino –Alan molesto a Helga, por eso Arnold le pego.

Esto sorprendió a más de uno. Helga no decía aun nada, en realidad no sabía que decir, solo miraba a Arnold entre sorprendida y molesta.

-Bien, Arnold tú ya tenías castigo por haber estado con una compañera tuya en una situación delicada, por lo que quedaras castigado después de clases no solo hoy, sino también la semana entrante. Alan quedas suspendido unos días por andar molestando a tus compañeras –Se acercó a la rubia quien hasta ese momento reacciono –En cuanto usted señorita Pataki, le pido que se quede también castigada después de clases para que piense dos veces antes de provocar a sus compañeros con su manera de vestir.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ahora todos a clases –Dijo Richard mientras le sonreía con coquetería a Helga.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para varios, pero Arnold fue el que se acercó a abogar por ella. -¿está diciendo profesor que es culpa de Helga que personas como Alan se comporten así con ella?

Richard sonrió –Algo así, y usted debería de controlar su mal genio, si no quiere más problemas para usted y su novia

-¡¿Es acaso una broma?! –Dijo molesto el rubio

Helga lo tomo del hombro –Puedo defenderme sola Arnoldo, y en cuanto a lo que dijo profesor, no tengo la culpa de que los hombres sean unos simios cuando ven a alguna chica pasar por ahí –Señalo su ropa –No siento que venga como las mujerzuelas que acostumbran buscar en las noches ¿O usted piensa eso? –Estaba más que furiosa; ese día había llevado una falda de mezclilla fuerte entablada que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y una blusa de manga larga rosa fuerte, sus tenis igual de rosa, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Solo digo que deje de provocar a sus compañeros –Miro a Alan quien también se estaba acercando –Porque puede provocar desgracias más graves que esta ¿No cree?

-¡Usted no es el mejor ejemplo ¿Cómo pretende que los demás lo…?!

-No levante la voz, señorita Pataki o me veré en la necesidad de llevarla con el director.

-¡Pero….!

-Helga –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Mejor vámonos

-¡Pero es que Arnoldo mira lo que este idio…!

Arnold la miro firme y molesto, indicándole con ello que no estaba preguntando, la halo hacia la dirección contraria de donde estaba el castaño y su hermano.

Mientras se alejaban Alan miro a su hermano con molestia -¿Y ese era tu plan? Ahora Helga no querrá que me le acerque ni un centímetro

-Tranquilo –Dijo Richard riendo –Además te prometo que serás el primero

Alan hizo una mueca de disgusto –No has entendido ¿Verdad? Yo quiero bien a Helga.

-Alan yo también quería bien a su hermana pero salió con una idiotez, créeme es mejor no enamorarse y menos de una persona como los Pataki's son lo peor aparentemente –Sonrió –Bueno ve a la enfermería y luego a casa ¿Si?

-No me digas que hacer –Dijo malhumorado el castaño

-Como sea, diré a mama que llegare tarde –Se dio media vuelta dejando a Alan molesto y confundido

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Arnoldo?! Creí que habíamos quedado…

-Helga por favor –Dijo el rubio exhausto -¿Por qué te empeñas en fingir?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no….

-¡Helga por favor es obvio que no puedo con esto…! ¡Yo te amo! –Grito el rubio molesto y aliviado a la vez

Helga no supo que contestar. Era la primera vez que veía a Arnold tan desesperado, con tanto que dar y en ningún lado donde poder verter el cálido amor que comenzaba a ahogarle, se vio reflejada en él. Sintió dolor.

-Te amo, Helga Geraldine Pataki, ¿quieres saber porque? Me enamore como un idiota de la persona que estaba ya desde siempre las 24 horas del día en mi mente, porque si ¡Ni en mis sueños me dejabas en paz! ¿Quién más que tu puede ocupar mi corazón? ¿Qué otra persona puede sacarme de mis casillas y a la vez calmarme? ¿Cómo no amarte? Cuando te tengo metida hasta los huesos. Eres hermosa, dulce y salvaje a la vez y eso es lo que más amo de ti, que no te da miedo ser como eres, que puedes ser la persona más desesperante y molesta de mi mundo pero a la vez la más dulce y tierna, amorosa de mi mundo y que sin ti este se vuelve loco, mírame –La tomo de los hombros -¡Estoy más que loco por ti! ¡¿Por qué no puedes verlo?!

Arnold rio un poco de nervios al terminar de decirlo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y estaba muerto de miedo por ver la reacción de la joven pero ella simplemente miraba a sus ojos sin decir nada, parecía que estaba en schock, por lo que la tomo con más fuerzas y antes de besarla volvió a decirle que le amaba.

La beso como nunca.

Con amor, con todo el infinito amor que tenía en su corazón.

Con pasión, dulzura y ternura, que había estado soportando dentro de su ser para ella.

Cuando se separó para mirarla, ella parecía estar a punto de caerse.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella simplemente se alejó con ojos llorosos y sin decir nada huyo…

Huyo como siempre…

Esa vez él tuvo la culpa le dio la oportunidad de huir y ahora ella lo hacía sin perder tiempo.

El temor lo invadía.

El temor regresaba, como ella tenía miedo, y como alguna vez ella estuvo ahora estaba, parado con su corazón en la mano, desesperado ya por la situación y hastiado por tener que guardar en su corazón todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Harto de tener que callar y conformarse con las migajas de atención y amor que ella le brindaba de vez en cuando, ni siquiera era amor, era más bien pasión, deseo de experimentar. Pero ahora…ahora todo había cambiado desde la noche anterior lo había pensado.

Pero la evito todo el día.

Y cuando la encontró.

Ahora comprendía como se llegó a sentir la rubia ante todo su amor por él, cuando eran más pequeños.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas y rogaba por que no fuera demasiado tarde.

A lo lejos alguien observaba, como ya era costumbre para este, tenía que seguir cada paso de sus enemigos y poder atacar, utilizar lo que tuviera que utilizar para conseguir el gran tesoro y estaba por poder acercarse un poco.

-Helga… -Miro la fotografía que llevaba en su cartera donde Olga estaba con ella –Pronto…muy pronto niña –Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **por favor no olviden dejar sus votos en sus hermosos reviews**_

 _ **gracias por su paciencia ;D y por seguir mis historias**_

 _ **espero que les guste**_

 _ **y lamento la demora**_

 _ **slaudos**_

 _ **y bonito martes**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 PAPELES CAMBIADOS II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Perdonen por la demora pero aqui sigo**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**_

 ** _Nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11 CAMBIOS INESPERADOS II**

* * *

 _ **La vida puede ser demasiado irónica, como a veces puede estar arriba o abajo, pronto puedes estar en el infierno después de estar en el cielo, pronto puedes estar en un momento en el paraíso pero después puedes estar en otro lado o en el zapato del otro más bien, puede ser que se intercambien los papeles, ahora tu estarás en mi lugar.**_

 _ **Entonces sabes bien lo que se sentirá estar en los zapatos de alguien más y poder comprender mejor lo incomprensible ante los ojos humanos.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Helga miraba con molestia al profesor Richard, quien simplemente la estaba observando desde el escritorio, una mirada que comenzaba a ponerle los pelos de punta a la rubia, estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento que hiciera este hombre, pareciera que estaba esperando algo o simplemente parecía que quería desnudarla ahí mismo con los ojos, sea lo que sea ella estaba comenzando a sentirse incomoda por su forma de mirar.

Era viernes y su último día de castigo de ambos rubios, quienes se encontraban realizando ejercicios de trigonometría que Richard les había colocado para ese día.

-¿Terminaste Helga? –Pregunto de pronto el profesor sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No aun no

-Bueno pues más vale que te apresures, no queremos que te vayas tan noche –Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-Claro –Dijo molesta mirando hacia el otro extremo, donde se encontraba Arnold mirando con molestia al profesor también.

-¿Usted ya termino no Shortman?

El rubio lo miro con el ceño fruncido, era la segunda vez que le preguntaba aquello, seguramente esperando que se fuera pronto –Me di cuenta de que estaba mal un ejercicio

Richard torció la boca molestó –Claro

Helga intento concentrarse nuevamente en su ejercicio, mientras sentía como el profesor Richard se acercaba a ella para observarla, claro que era algo más que observar, Helga sintió como aspiraba de su cabellera.

Arnold tosió un poco, tratando de controlar sus ganas de levantarse y quitárselo a golpes, debía ser prudente porque si seguía como hasta ahora no solamente obtendría una suspensión sino que también podría perder a Helga.

Y eso no…no podía permitírselo, pero tampoco permitiría que un hombre como ese profesor se le acercara de esa forma a Helga, su Helga.

Richard lo miro con molestia –Señor Shortman ¿tiene alguna duda?

Todos los otros días intento estar a solas con la rubia pero aquel joven con cabeza de balón encontraba cualquier pretexto de quedarse al final también, a esperarla o cualquier otra cosa, eso le estaba irritando también porque la actitud de Helga no ayudaba para nada, pero…debía hacer algo.

-No profesor, solo creo que está invadiendo el espacio personal de mi compañera.

-Creo que eso es algo que ella debe decirme ¿No crees?

Helga miro con molestia a Richard pero prefirió apurarse, no había terminado ni con el primero y ahora parecía que el profesor no iba a despegarse ni un momento del salón, para que Arnold le ayudara.

El rubio la miro por unos segundos, en su mirada se veía preocupación, parecía que también pensaba en lo mismo que ella.

Ella suspiro mientras volvía a intentar resolver los problemas de su hoja.

-Veo que ya termino señor Shortman –Dijo Richard mirando de reojo la hoja del rubio quien estaba algo distraído –Pues ya se puede ir

-Pero todavía…

-Están bien sus respuestas señor Shortman ahora por favor retírese porque está distrayendo a su compañera

-Pero….

-Váyase ya –Dijo el profesor dándole la espalda para mirar nuevamente a la rubia quien miraba la escena, Arnold le dio una última mirada a Helga antes de salir del salón, pero por supuesto que no se iría.

-Por fin solos –Dijo Richard sentándose enfrente de ella -¿Cómo te ha ido en tus demás clases Helga? –Miro su hoja –Porque lo que es trigonometría seguro que no la pasas.

Helga rodo los ojos, sin decir nada tomo nuevamente su hoja de las manos del profesor.

-Vamos Helga, yo te ayudo –Dijo acercando otro pupitre a su lado

-No gracias –Dijo Helga tensa al sentir que tomaba su mano

-¿Por qué no? –Sonrió mirándola –Además si no te ayudo yo ¿Quién más? Podrías reprobar y eso no estaría bien ¿No?

-No se preocupe –Dijo zafando su mano –Ya tengo un tutor

-Mmmm –Murmuro Richard –Bueno pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo no solo como profesor sino también como amigo –Poso la mano nuevamente pero ahora en el brazo de Helga con aun mayor fuerza, ella lo miro unos segundos antes de levantarse.

-Gracias pero no estoy interesada y si no le importa terminare estos ejercicios en mi casa, ya que ya es tarde y…

Richard la tomo de los hombros para acercarla un poco –Helga en realidad yo quisiera ser tu amigo, no conozco a nadie en Hillwood y creo que… -La miro con la mayor dulzura que pudo, acercándola un poco más a él.

Helga se tensó completamente intentando alejarse un poco de él.

-Además desde que te vi, me llamaste mucho la atención…esos hermosos ojos que tienes –Quiso acercarse otro poco pero Helga lo detuvo con una mano.

-No sé qué pretende pero conmigo no va a funcionar se…

Richard la haló más y sus labios se juntaron, después de unos segundos Helga reacciono empujándolo, posterior a eso su mano se estampo en su mejilla de él.

Richard sintió hervir la sangre, pero se lo trago.

-Retírese jovencita

Helga no lo pensó dos veces, salió inmediatamente del salón, algo confundida y pensando en lo que había pasado hace un momento con el profesor.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba a la rubia pensativo por lo que había visto, no había dicho nada porque esperaba que Helga se lo confiara pero hasta ahora ella no había comentado nada, suponía que era porque apenas había ocurrido el incidente el día anterior, pero no sabía que pensar.

Por un momento Helga no hizo nada mientras el…

Sintió la furia de celos de nuevo pero se controló.

Helga miraba con entusiasmo aquellas fotografías del álbum que Arnold le había prestado, de cuando él estaba más chico.

Ella lo miro cuando encontró una fotografía de la obra que hicieron, y no solo una foto fue cuando ella…

-¡¿Por qué tienes esto?!

Se sonrojo fuertemente cuando ella le enseño la fotografía, ella también estaba sonrojada. Arnold únicamente tomo el álbum antes de responder –Es mi favorita, mis abuelos las tomaron.

Helga se sonrojo aún más.

-Helga –Trago saliva -¿Por qué ese beso fue tan…tan largo?

Helga rio por lo bajo nerviosamente –Aun… ¿Aun te interesa saber eso Arnoldo? Fue hace años ya ni me acuerdo

-Por supuesto que me interesa Helga, todo lo tuyo me interesa –Se acercó más a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de sus labios. Sintió como ella se estremeció.

Eso le encantaba, descubrir que la ponía de esa forma lo volvía loco.

-Arnold –Helga sintió el calor del aliento del rubio en su cara, se estremeció –Creo que…

-¿Por qué fue? –Volvió a preguntar sonriendo sabiéndose ganador.

Por una vez en todo este tiempo que ha estado con ella en este maldito juego de amores extraños, una vez se puede sentir el más amado del mundo pero al mismo tiempo el más desdichado y tonto del universo.

-Quería sentir tus labios –Dijo ya sin pensarlo mucho

-¿Cómo todas las demás veces? –Sonrió dulcemente

-Por supuesto

Arnold sonrió de lado antes de sellar sus labios, de terminar el espacio para poder sentirla nuevamente, sus labios, su aliento, su sabor, estaba tan loco por ella, tan deseoso de tenerla para siempre a su lado.

Helga pasó sus manos por el pecho del rubio cuando el beso se volvió más apasionado, mientras terminaban acostados en la cama del rubio.

Pronto el aliento se les iba a terminar pero la sangre comenzaba a hervir de manera alocada, mientas sus corazones se unían en uno solo como sus labios en ese momento que dejaron de ser una lucha entre poderíos sino más bien en una linda y dulce danza de arcoíris para ambos.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que alguien los miraba desde el techo de la casa de huéspedes, ni tampoco lo que estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **por favor indiquenme que fic quieren que termine primero jejeje**_

 ** _y dejenme sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D_**

 ** _slaudo s_**


	12. CAPITULO 12 EL AMOR DE ARNOLD I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento la demora pero aqui estoy y seguire**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 12 ACOSO I**_

* * *

 _ **Sentimientos de amor, celos, obsesión, todos con algo en común y con una delgada línea entre ambos, a veces no se diferencia entre un sentimiento y el otro.**_

 _ **Pero ¿Cómo controlar los celos? ¿Cómo controlar el inmenso amor que puedas llegar a tener? La vida puede dar mil vueltas como los sentimientos pueden moldearse, nada es igual y no todo es para siempre, a veces es necesario cambiar conforme la situación a la que nos enfrentemos.**_

 _ **Pero dependiendo de cada persona es como tomaremos la decisión. La cual para bien o para mal, afectara tu vida.**_

 _ **A.P.S.**_

* * *

-¡Shortman!

Helga y Arnold se separaron abruptamente, ante el grito de su abuelo quien estaba abajo, ninguno se dio cuenta del flash que salió del techo.

Arnold se asomó por la puerta de su habitación. -¿Qué ocurre abuelo?

-El señor Pataki viene por tu amiguita de…

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ahí solos?!

-¿Bob? –Pregunto la rubia sorprendida acercándose a donde estaba el rubio

-Eso parece –Dijo el rubio algo nervioso

-¡Quiero a mi hija y voy a pasar!

-¡Pataki esta loco!

-¡No me engaña nada, seguramente su nieto esta pervirtiendo a mi hija…!

-Sera mejor que baje –Susurro la rubia mirando a Arnold con algo de temor

-Voy contigo…

-No Arnold, esta molesto y no se porque será mejor que no te vea, yo no quiero…

-Tranquila no…no me pasara nada

-Arnold –Miles se acerco –El señor Pataki esta esperando a Helga ¿Por qué demoran tanto?

-Ya íbamos papa pero ¿Por qué esta tan molesto?

-No lo se, solo dijo que era por un asunto familiar.

-Ya bajo, no te preocupes Arnold, puedo ir sola

Y con esto la rubia salió disparada hacia donde se escuchaban los adultos discutiendo.

-Estoy aquí Bob, ¿Por qué estas gritando como loco?

-¿Qué hacías allá arriba a solas con Alfred?

-Nada de lo que pienses Bob, solo estábamos platicando

-¡No me hables asi jovencita!

-¡Pues deja de gritar como loco entonces!

Bob solo la miro por un segundo antes de volver a hablar –Bien….como sea no me gusta, te espero en el auto

Helga solo vio como camino hacia la salida, para después seguirlo

-Lo lamento mucho Phill

Arnold ya estaba ahí junto a ellos

-No te preocupes pequeña, cualquier cosa nos avisas

-Claro

-Te acompaño

-No es necesario Arnoldo

-Pero

-Enserio, Arnold no es necesario –con la mirada que le dio basto para que se quedara donde estaba.

No quería hacerla enojar

Y sobre todo no quería perder lo que ya había construido con ella, lo que sea que fuera lo que tenían.

.

.

.

En el camino a casa, nadie dijo nada, solamente Bob manejaba con rapidez, Helga procuro no molestarlo ni distraerlo por el momento, era mejor que se concentrara en manejar, algo debía haber pasado enserio grave para que Bob estuviera de ese modo.

Bajo del automóvil y se fue directamente a su casa, sin esperar lo siguiente…

-¿Olga?

.

.

.

Helga miraba la clase del profesor sin realmente ponerle atención, estaba demasiado pensativa por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no había pensado, ni en sus mas remotos sueños, que Olga….Olga….

Después de todo ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver?

-Señorita Pataki ¿Otra vez distraída?

Richard la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, pese a lo que paso la última vez no parecía que el fuera a dejar de estar así con ella.

Arnold solo miraba desde lejos a la rubia, observando por si algo mas pasaba, no quería que la tocara de nuevo.

-No, y si fuera así, es mi problema ¿No?

-Señorita Pataki ¿Le debo recordar que no debe hablarme así?

-Yo creo que lo mejor seria que dejara de molestarme cuando intento hacer lo que puso en el pizarrón, profesor –Dijo la rubia entre dientes

-Tendré que ponerte un reporte

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Por su indisciplina en mi clase –Le dio una nota –La espero en el castigo después de clases

Helga tomo la nota, junto con sus cosas y salió del salón,

Richard la miro con una sonrisa sin decirle nada por haberse salido.

Arnold solo observo.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Helga?

Helga había estado platicando con Phoebe sobre lo que paso en clase esa mañana.

-Phoebe lo que paso la otra clase fue….

-Debes denunciarlo con el director Helga

-¿Crees que van a creerme?

-No puedes vivir así, eso es un acoso y no puedes estar en clases con un profesor acosándote todo el tiempo

-Lo se pero no…no puedo hacer nada por ahora, además es cuestión también de orgullo, Phoebe, comprende no puedo mostrarme débil ante él, porque si es así, el gana.

-Helga, esto no se trata de eso, si no de que…de tu bienestar

-Quizás pero por ahora lo manejare yo.

-¿Y si pasa algo más?

-Phoebe no me asustes –Dijo la rubia pensativa

-Solo estoy diciendo que debes tener cuidado

-Lo hare, lo prometo, no te preocupes.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba a lo lejos a la rubia quien iba hacia el salón después de haber estado en su casillero.

-No te dejare sola –Dijo a si mismo antes de seguirla, pero alguien le obstruyo el camino.

-Lila –Susurro mirándola con algo de desesperación.

-Hola Arnold, lamento mucho molestarte pero necesitamos hablar sobre nuestro proyecto.

-Pero eso puede…

-Creo que no, debemos ir a la biblioteca Arnold

Arnold suspiro tratando de mantener la calma

.

.

.

Helga miraba con molestia a Richard.

-Por favor déjeme salir.

-Vamos Helga si quieres salir ya sabes cual es la solución

-No comprendo ¿Qué es lo que usted se trae en manos? –Dijo la rubia cruzada de manos

-Ya te dije me gustas

-Usted podría ser mi hermano

-Pero no lo soy, eso es bueno ¿No? –Se acerco para acariciarle la mejilla

Helga inmediatamente le empujo la mano con brusquedad

-No me vuelva a tocar

-Helga ¿Qué no te gustaría conocerme al menos?

-No

-Tal vez puede sorprenderte como soy

-No lo creo –Intento salir de nuevo

-Helga piénsalo bien –Tomo la mano de la rubia que estaba en el picaporte –Toma –Le dio el libro –Es un regalo

-No lo quiero g…

-Se que te gusta este autor –Helga lo tomo para que con eso la dejara y trato de dar vuelta al picaporte pero antes de que pudiera abrirla por completo, Richard la beso.

Fue un beso diferente al anterior, al menos asi se sintió, no fue con brusquedad y ni siquiera lo había esperado, no reacciono tan a tiempo, y en cuanto lo hizo paso algo que hubiera preferido no pasara.

-Arnold –Susurro cuando lo vio darse media vuelta e irse.

Era lo ultimo que faltaba.

Richard la miro con una falsa cara de vergüenza. –Helga yo…

-No diga nada, solo aléjese de mi por favor

Richard la miro irse pero sonriendo, sabia que si ella no se había alejado a la primera era porque su beso despertó algo en ella, lo que fuera, pero su beso conquistador como le llamaba nadie podía resistirse. Ni siquiera Helga G. Pataki.

.

.

.

-Es tu turno de hacer lo que te dije

-Es mi hermana no puedo…

-Te deje venir por una razón y si te quieres salvar ya sabes que hacer.

-Pero…

-Recuerda que Alex también esta incluido en el trato

Olga no respondió

-Eso creí, Olga haz lo que te dije si no…ya sabes.

Olga solo se dejo caer llorando, dejando el celular a un lado.

¿Cuándo terminaría este infierno?

Todo por su maldita fantasía de querer toda su vida en color rosa, al final su vida termino siendo lo mas imperfecta de todas.

-Perdóname Helga –Susurro mirando la fotografía que siempre llevaba consigo de su hermana –Ya no puedo mas y…Alex…

Lloro un poco mas antes de tomar aire y levantarse para irse a casa, seguramente Helga llegaría algo molesta y necesitaba hacer lo siguiente del plan para que Helga accediera a salir con Richard.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo ;D**_

 _ **por favor dejen sus votaciones del fic que quieran que actualice mas :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;D**_

 _ **saludos desde mexico**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 EL AMOR DE ARNOLD II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **lamento la demora**

 **pero aqui sigo vivita jejejej**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 ACOSO II**

* * *

 _ **Las diferentes formas que hay para el amor son infinitas, pero hay amores que lastiman o que matan, amores que insanos también, o amores que pueden simplemente no llegar a ser amor verdadero.**_

 _ **El amor con inseguridad tampoco es amor, pero cuando el corazón ha sido tan lastimado ¿Cómo se puede amar?**_

 _ **La desconfianza tampoco puede ser parte del amor, pero ¿Cómo confiar después de tanta tormenta?**_

 _ **El amor sin conciencia no puede ser amor, pues aun cuando amas sin pensar porque el amor no se piensa, no se puede dar todo sin tener conciencia de lo que el otro piensa o puede llegar a sentir.**_

 _ **Y la obsesión no es más cercano al amor…**_

 _ **Y al final sería el peor sentimiento para sentir hacia la persona amada.**_

 _ **Pues al final de la obsesión puede llegar la locura y sin cordura no puede haber amor para la otra persona.**_

 _ **O.P.**_

* * *

Helga miraba sin mirar realmente por la ventana de su habitación, mientras Alex jugaba tranquilamente en el suelo con algunos cubos que ella le había puesto.

No había podido hablar con Arnold, aunque en realidad no había intentado hablar con él desde ayer.

Con nadie en realidad y como se había atravesado el fin de semana no pensaba hacerlo y menos que la interrogaran, solo quería estar en su cuarto todo el día, pero eso no pasaría.

-¿Helga?

-Ahora no Olga –Volteó a verla y se acercó a Alex –¿Qué acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Por favor hermanita no me estés rechazando

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres Olga? ¿Qué te reciba con los brazos abiertos o cómo? Después de haber desaparecido y dejado a… -Se calló un momento ya que Alex la miraba –Tu sabes a que me refiero

Olga miro con dolor al pequeño que estaba al lado de su hermana –Sabes si…si supieras entenderías que…que no fue porque… -Empezó a llorar

-Olga basta, conmigo no funcionan tus lagrimas y vete que asustas a Alex

Lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo al otro lado pues el pequeño se veía algo inquieto.

-Lo siento… -Olga se trató de tragar las lagrimas

La vida era injusta

Fue con ella injusta

Y Helga tenia mas de lo que ella hubiera querido y no se daba cuenta.

-Solo quería avisarte que tienes una visita

-¿Visita? –Pregunto la rubia –No quiero ver a nadie

-Pero hermanita es un jovencito muy guapo el que…

-No me interesa Olga, estoy ahorita con Alex, yo si asumo la responsabilidad no como tu o mis padres

Olga se quedo callada un momento –Helga –Susurro después de unos segundos –Minimo baja

-Ve tú si quieres

-Yo puedo cuidar a…Alex

-Ni loca –Abrazo mas al pequeño antes de dar un suspiro –Bien…ya voy

Bajo las escaleras con el pequeñito en brazos, pero al llegar abajo se llevo una verdadera sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí tú?!

.

.

.

Arnold suspiraba mientras pensaba en Helga, salió de su letargo cuando Gerald le paso la mano enfrente.

-Lo siento viejo

Gerald movió la cabeza negativamente

-Si que Pataki te flecho fuerte ¿Verdad?

Arnold solo bajo la mirada

-Oye sabes ¿Qué es lo raro?

Arnold lo miro un momento esperando que prosiguiera

-En todo este tiempo, ninguno de los dos dio muestras de que estuvieran saliendo, es decir creí que al menos en algún momento Pataki aceptara que estaba saliendo contigo pero creo que no ¿verdad?

Arnold rio amargamente por lo bajo –Eso me hubiera encantado pero no…Helga es hermosa y ama con una única y maravillosa forma, pero….demasiado complicada que ni siquiera yo mismo logro entender y por supuesto eso me hace…enfadar

-¿Y seguro la amas?

-Por supuesto, solo que a veces también quiero gritarle que la odio por lo complicada que llega a ser –Ríe –Aunque se me pasa al ver sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome

-Bueno viejo pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? ¿Te mando a volar o algo?

Arnold desvió la mirada mientras apretaba los puños –No, pero…no se si seguir con esto, mira Gerald yo quiero andar con ella bien como debe de ser, pero ella…ella no se ya si es porque no confía en mi o porque realmente tiene miedo

Gerald rio un poco, pero ante la mirada de Arnold comento –Lo que pasa hermano es que no puedo creer que estés tan loco aun como para querer andar realmente con ella.

-Gerald

-Es la verdad viejo

Arnold no dijo nada, y aunque no le gustara en el fondo sabia que Gerald tenia un poco de razón en algo, en que debería estar loco para que después de todo lo que había pasado y convivido con ella quisiera aun estar a su lado, aun después de ver…

-Gerald es otra cosa

Gerald lo miro

-Helga…bueno el profesor beso a Helga

-¡¿Qué?!

Arnold suspiro antes de poderle contar todo a su amigo.

.

.

.

-Te dije que no señor, ahora por favor váyase de mi casa.

-Bueno yo solo quería disculparme –Murmuro Richard mirando a Helga

-Hermanita bebe por favor no seas grosera

-Olga tu no te metas, ni siquiera conoces al señor

-Por lo mismo no creo que sea buena idea que tu trates así al joven, no debes…

-No me interesa

-Vamos solo quiero que platiquemos un momento

Helga no dijo nada pero vio que Richard no iba a darse tan rápido por vencido, miro a Olga –Te lo voy a dejar pero si le pasa algo, no te lo voy a perdonar nunca

Olga asintió temblorosa

Pero Helga pensó que era por el hecho de estar tomando a Alex por primera vez.

-¿Vamos entonces? –Dijo Richard sonriendo

-Si, solo un momento aquí afuera

Richard sonrió eso era un avance

.

.

.

Arnold miraba con frustración el celular.

La incógnita de siempre ¿la llamaba, no la llamaba?

Gerald le aconsejo que no debía evitarla y que era mejor que fuera a buscarla.

Al final tenía que darle el privilegio de la duda.

Si eso debía hacer, debía ir.

Pero ¿Y si no…?

No, no debía pensar en ello, iría y seria todo o nada.

.

.

.

-En verdad no entiendo ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme sola?

-Lamento mucho mi actitud desde que te conocí, pero es que en verdad desde que te vi…me gustaste mucho Helga –Dijo Richard mirándola con dulzura

Helga tenia un poco de confusión su forma de actuar desde ayer era diferente.

-Aun asi yo…

-Mira Helga, la razón por la que doy clases es….es también porque…necesito…llenar el vacío que llevo en mi corazón

-Pues…

-Helga no digas nada…me gustaría que fuéramos amigos eso era lo que debía decir, lamento mucho haberte besado, no pude resistirme al tenerte cerca, ¿sabias que tienes unos ojos hermosos?

Helga se sonrojo

-Solo quiero… -Tomo su mano para darle un beso –Quiero que sepas que en mi tienes un amigo y lamento en verdad, lamento mucho haberte ocasionado problemas y haber hecho que te sintieras incomoda por expresar mis sentimientos de la manera en que lo hice, no era mi intención te lo aseguro.

Helga no supo como reaccionar.

Solo sonrió tímidamente

-Bueno….creo que a nadie le hace daño un poco de amistad ¿No?

-Eso mismo digo yo.

-Bueno ya debo irme

-Claro Helga –Se acerco –Nos vemos –Le dio un beso en la mejilla algo cerca de sus labios

-Bueno yo…ya debo entrar –Dijo la rubia separándose rápidamente

-Lo siento, no quería incomodar

-No se preocupe, esta bien

-Helga

La rubia volteó un momento -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro

-Dime Richard cuando estemos fuera de la escuela ¿Si?

Helga sonrió levemente –De acuerdo

Y con eso entro.

No se dio cuenta de que un rubio había visto a lo lejos la escena

Richard sonrió maliciosamente

-Ya vas cayendo Helga

.

.

.

Helga miro su celular viendo el mensaje de Arnold una y otra vez…suspiro dolorosamente.

Dejo rodar una pequeña lagrima sin poder evitar pues sabia cual seria al final la decisión que ella tendría.

 _"Lo siento Arnold, pero el que pongas este ultimátum, solo hará que tome la decisión que debí haber tomado desde antes….yo no puedo estar a tu lado del modo que tu quieres porque…mereces algo mejor que yo"_

Pensaba la rubia mirando su celular, mientras escribía su despedida.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **por favor**_

 _ **dejenme sus comentarios y votaciones del fic que quieran que actualice :D**_

 _ **mil gracias**_

 _ **saludos**_


	14. CAPITULO 14 AMISTAD NUEVA

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **lamento mucho la demora pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic**

 **espero que les guste**

 **saludos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 14 LOS CELOS DE ARNOLD I**

* * *

 _ **Un doloroso adiós.**_

 _ **Un nuevo camino.**_

 _ **Un nuevo momento.**_

 _ **Un dia sin ti.**_

 _ **Regreso a la rutina sin la luz de tu mirada,**_

 _ **Miro atrás y me pregunto ¿Qué mal fue el que hice?**_

 _ **No mirar mas la luz que me brindaba el calor que necesitaba**_

 _ **El aliento que me daba vida,**_

 _ **Es un verdadero tormento,**_

 _ **El dolor tan inmenso como el mar que siento ahora en mi corazón**_

 _ **Nadie lo puede sacar de mi ser.**_

 _ **Solo tu podrías devolverme a la vida**_

 _ **Pero ¿Cómo decírtelo sin decírtelo? ¿Cómo hacértelo saber sin hablarte?**_

 _ **El dolor en mi pecho es increíblemente inmenso**_

 _ **Ya no puedo mas, no se cuanto mas podre soportar**_

 _ **La ausencia de tu amor.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba con dolor de lejos al rubio quien no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la semana, suspiro mientras miraba de nuevo su libro que permanecía en sus manos, no comprendía ¿Cómo podría estar tan enojado que la ignoraba?

Entendía que ella había tenido la culpa pero ¿Qué rayos esperaba el tonto?

¿Qué ella accediera a ser su novia oficial?

¿Para que?

Al final, estaba mejor así su relación ¿O no?

Suspiro molesta

¿Quién demonios lo necesitaba?

Miro su libro nuevamente para poder continuar con lo suyo cuando llego un mensaje a su teléfono.

Al verlo se percato que era Richard, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que no entendía.

Ese hombre le mandaba mil mensajes al dia, sin exagerar

Esa atención desmedida y exagerada era la que la confundía, quizás porque ella nunca había tenido tanta atención de parte de alguien y de quien quisiera tenerla no la tenia.

-¿Por qué Arnold?

Suspiro mientras respondía el mensaje de Richard.

Sin darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba.

.

.

.

Richard miraba como todos los alumnos salían de la escuela, no había tenido clases en la ultima hora por lo que decidió esperar afuera y poder hacer su siguiente movimiento.

-Helga, Helga, Helga –Decía mientras miraba la rosa en mano

Entonces la vio, estaba saliendo de la escuela con su amiga.

-Bueno Phoebe como sea…yo no lo voy a buscar, esto se acabo y punto

Phoebe la miro con la ceja enarcada aun sin creer lo que escuchaba –Como tu digas Helga, pero creo que estas cometiendo un error.

-Nos vemos despues Phoebe

-Claro Helga, nos vemos pero ten cuidado

Lo ultimo que le dijo su amiga no lo entiendo tanto pero supo que era porque a su amiga no le podía ocultar nunca nada.

Suspiro

Camino tranquilamente hacia su casa, cuando entonces alguien se acerco a ella

-Hola pequeña ¿Qué tal tus clases?

Richard le sonrió dulcemente mientras le entregaba una rosa de su color favorito.

-Hola raro –Dijo la rubia pero trato de ocultar la sonrisa de su cara

-¿Y me responderás?

-Lo normal y ¿Tu que tal tu dia?

-Ya sabes pequeña solo tener que soportar a chavos inmaduros, pero mi clase favorita es la que tengo que enseñarle a una chica tan linda e inteligente como tu

Helga se sonrojo levemente –Gracias

-¿Te puedo acompañar a casa?

-Claro –Aun sentía esa sensación rara que no comprendia ¿Por qué? Richard solamente quería ser su amigo ¿Qué tenia de malo eso?

¿Por qué le causaba tantas cosas en su interior? Una de ellas sentía que era miedo pero no sabia si solo era porque no se acostumbraba a la presencia de Richard

Un rubio miraba desde lejos la escena muriéndose de los celos.

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias Richard por acompañarme –Dijo la rubia estirando la mano para que le devolviera su mochila que le había quitado a mitad del camino

-Por nada pequeña –Sonrió coquetamente mientras entregaba la mochila

-Bueno nos vemos mañana

-Contare los minutos –Se acerco para despedirse pero Helga se alejo un poco

-Si nos vemos –Susurro mirándolo con una sonrisa culpable

-No tengas miedo es un beso de amistad lo prometo

Helga le sonrio con burla –Lo se pero no lo acostumbro y si seremos amigos tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso

-Bien –Sonrio de vuelta –Nos vemos entonces, pequeña

-Nos vemos, extraño

Lo observo alejarse, pensando, la verdad es que se la pasaba bien con el hombre, no era tan malo pero entonces ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo desconfianza?

Su cabeza decía que estaba loca y su corazón decía que le hiciera caso a su intuición.

En ese momento se acerco otra persona llamándola por su nombre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Arnold?

-¿Ahora te estas divirtiendo con el? –Pregunto lleno de dolor y coraje.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¡¿Qué ahora te gustan grandes?!

Helga no podía comprender ni quería entender porque Arnold se comportaba asi con el.

-Estas loco –Murmuro la rubia antes de darle la espalda para entrar a su casa

Pero Arnold se acerco deteniendo la puerta del pórtico para que ella no pudiera abrirla

-¡Hey!

-Helga necesitamos hablar

-No Arnold no tenemos nada de que hablar, me lo dejaste en claro en ese mensaje ¿No te acuerdas?

-¿No te importa?

Helga no dijo nada

-¿A que le tienes miedo Helga?

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada

Arnold la halo para que ella quedara de frente –Entonces –Tomo su barbilla para obligarla a que lo viera –Ámame

-Arnold

-Por favor Helga –La tomo de la cintura para acercarla mas a él –Deja de huir

Helga ya no supo un segundo mas de ella, solo estaba pensando en Arnold, en sus ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban, que la volvían loca.

Arnold era todo lo que en ese momento importaba, el hecho de que su corazón brincara de emoción al tenerlo cerca y además su piel se erizara por el aliento que pegaba como caricia en su piel.

-Yo…

Arnold acorto la distancia para posar con gentileza sus labios en los de ella.

-¡Helga!

Ambos se separaron con brusquedad y asustados ante el grito que escucharon de alguien que no esperaban, de alguien que preferían no haber visto en ese momento.

-¿Papa?

Pero Bob no le respondió, paso rápidamente hacia donde estaba Arnold y mirándolo con molestia –Aléjate de mi hija, es la ultima vez que te lo digo.

Con eso tomo a la rubia y la forzó a meterse a la casa, Arnold solo observo como entraban, sin saber bien que hacer.

Pero por ese momento era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Suspiro mientras caminaba a su casa, cuando recibió un mensaje que alentó su corazón.

 _"Creo también que quiero intentarlo Arnold."_

Sonrió dulcemente antes de seguir su camino.

No todo estaba perdido.


End file.
